


Oneshots for the Boys

by jonjonson2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Multi, Smut, its so gay, oneshots, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonjonson2/pseuds/jonjonson2
Summary: just some haikyuu oneshots i write when i'm bored. i do take requests and i also write literally anything. mostly smut but i do fluff and angst too. i hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. DaiSuga-Smut: Friends with Benefits

It was another day in the volleyball gym where everyone on the Karasuno High male volleyball team was practicing for the upcoming games. They were playing a scrimmage late into the night, the sun had gone down and they had been there for hours.

And of course they were all drenched in sweat from the exhaustion. And of course Sugawara was directly in front of Daichi. The boy couldn’t help it, his friend had the softest hair, the prettiest smile, and a nice ass.

The dark haired boy licked his lips as he saw Suga’s knees bend, causing his ass to stick out. Daichi had seen it before, when they were both really horny and Suga would turn around, ass in the air all for him.

The younger (because apparently Daichi is 6 months younger then Suga) shut his eyes tightly trying to get the image out of his head.

“Daichi!” Suga laughed gently as he turned, “You missed the ball, that was an easy one too!”

His eyes shot open after hearing a loud whistle, “Huh? Oh uh, sorry.” He smiled, trying so hard to ignore the sweat on Suga’s face, like Daichi had just used him. He picked up the fallen ball and threw it across the net, “Just a little distracted is all.”

The older boy tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, “Are you alright, Daichi? You look kind of red?”

The boy shot him a glare that caught Sugawara off guard, “Shut up.” He growled out, teeth clenched as he took a step closer.

Suga blushed hard right as Hinata ran straight up to them both, “Hey Captain are you okay? You look mad, did something happen? Are you hot? Do you need water?” The boy rambled as more of the team gathered, worried expressions across their face.

“Everyones dismissed, practice is done. Me and Suga will clean up the gym and just go home guys.” He growled, eyes not moving from Suga.

The team mumbled and nodded quickly leaving the large room. Once the two were alone and putting away the balls Suga let out a light chuckle, “Someone’s horny tonight.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and grabbed a few more of the stray volleyballs strewn across the floor. “It’s not my fault, you were trying to torture me.” His voice was still low and his little friend was twitching in its confined spot.

“I wasn’t torturing you, I was playing volleyball.” Suga laughed as he walked to the dark haired boy who was pouting with his arms crossed.

“Yeah well you know people are hot when they play volleyball.” He avoided Suga’s gaze as he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“Yeah? So whenever we play volleyball you pop a boner? That must be excruciating.” He giggled again.

Daichi’s eyes moved back to his friend, arms steadily grabbing his hips. “No, just your always squirming just reminds me of ya know.” He leaned in slowly sucking on Suga’s pale neck. “It’s just really fucking hot.” He breathes against his skin. He nips at a spot closer to his collarbone and groans, “It’s been so long since I’ve had any action.”

Suga let out a soft moan as he felt Daichi’s teeth scrape his neck again, the boy's arms tightening around his waist pulling him in. “It’s been 4 days.” He whispered breathlessly.

“That’s too long and you know it.” He sucks again, harder this time, causing Suga to mule.

“Shit, Daichi.” He breathes as his head falls onto the other's shoulder. The boy unlatched his lips and dragged Suga to the bathroom where he was quickly shoved against the tiled wall.

He growled as he shoved his hands underneath his friend's shirt, “Sometimes I wonder if you know what you do to me.” He growled as his thumbs began rubbing Suga’s nipples, an extra sensitive spot that always left his knees weak.

The silver haired boy whimpered as his legs tried to give out from under him, Daichi being the only one holding him up. “You’re so pretty, you know that?” He grumbled, his left hand now holding his waist to keep him up. Suga simply whined, his arms lacing into Daichi’s hair. He moved his knee so that Sugawara was able to grind against it, keeping him from falling to the floor. “So pretty,” He mumbled. “Wanna fuck you into tomorrow.”

“Please…” The boy whimpered again, fingers scratching his neck. “Please…”

Daichi simply laughed, “Lift up your arms princess.” Sugawara’s head hit the wall fairly hard as he let out an even louder moan. “C’mon, princess, lift up your arms for me.” The boy’s arms lazily drew up, weak with arousal.

The brown haired boy chuckled, “Good boy.” He muttered into Suga’s neck as he helped him lift off his white Karasuno shirt. “So good for me, aren’t you?”

Suga let out a gasp as Daichi’s lips attacked his collarbone. “Y’know Daichi, it’s getting harder to cover these hickeys.” He tried to say confidently, but it came out more as a shuttered breath.

His voice was smooth as he spoke, looking up at his best friend, “Good.” He stepped back, knee dropping suddenly which led to Suga falling onto his shoulder before standing with shaky legs. “Want everyone to know who you belong to.” He growled as he lifted off his matching shirt that tumbled to the ground next to Suga’s discarded one.

“Ok…” Was all the older male could whisper.

Daichi smirked, overcome with pride, “Gonna fuck you against this wall, that ok baby?” He took a step closer to Suga who was still quite shaky. “So hard you can’t walk, is that what you want princess?”

He whimpered again, which he thought was damn annoying of himself to do, before nodding and pressing his back against the wall.

“No, no I want you to say it.” Daichi grunted, pushing himself even closer to the shaking submissive, “Want you to tell me what you want, got that baby?”

“Y-yes.” He groaned, “Want y-you to fu-fuck me.”

Daichi smiled, satisfied with his given consent and shoved the slightly shorter boy to his knees. The kneeling man knew exactly what this meant, he had the privilege to suck him off.

Suga had the privilege to get fucked by his best friend. He quickly grabbed his shorts and shoved them down along with his tight black boxers. His cock was already leaking precum and sprung up happy to see Sugawara.

He glanced up at his respected top and kitten licked the tip. Daichi loved a tease. The taste was slightly bitter, but Suga never got over it. He moaned at the feeling, this was one of his favorite things to do. Suga let the tip slip just past his lips and sucked lightly, his eyes rolling back in the process. He popped off again and quickly moved to the base licking the balls and base of the shaft.

“Shit, c’mon.” He growled impatiently, but Suga knew he was enjoying himself.

He licked all around the long shaft before moving back towards the head and swallowing as much as he could. The boy loved the feeling of his ‘friends’ dick in his mouth, it was heavy, it tasted heavenly, and he always got off to it. He moaned at the feeling, eyes fluttering shut, “Fuck, so good at that.” The boy mumbled.

He moaned again at the praise, causing even more vibrations to course through Daichi. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you? So good at sucking me off.” He moaned through gritted teeth as he started moving in and out of his mouth slowly, pushing closer to the back of his throat.

Suga whimpered, feeling himself getting even closer to the edge. “Off.” Daichi said suddenly. Suga’s eyes shot open to look at his friend. When he didn’t move, the boy towering over him tried to pull out which ended up with Suga grabbing his hips trying to refuse. “Off, now.” He growled, sharp and hard, which led to him quickly pulling back.

“Said I would fuck you, didn’t I princess? Don’t want you coming from suckin’ me off.” He grabbed the indomitable setter’s arms and forced them above his head. “I know you will, fucking slut.” He growled against his cheek before sucking his earlobe. “This is what we’re gonna do, you’re gonna turn around, I’m going to fuck you ‘till I come, and then I’m going to carry you home, got it?” Suga quickly nodded his head. “I want you to be quiet, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Sir. Yes sir.” He gasped out when Daichi licked at his jaw.

“Good boy, so good.” He bit the soft flesh gently, just catching it between his teeth, “Love when you listen to me.” He pulled away with a light groan as he stared at the boy's red face. His lip was red and had a small cut from where he had bit it, his cheeks were beyond pink, his neck had small purple spots forming, and he couldn’t keep his eyes focussed. “Prep?”

“Yes please… sir.” He groaned as he was turned to face the bathroom wall, white tiles staring back at him.

“Do you have any lube?” He asked.

Suga let out a small light chuckle, forehead pressed against the cooled wall, “You were the one who brought it up, I don’t bring lube around with me.” His voice was wrecked and scratchy from the previous dick shoved down his throat.

Daichi shivered at how gruff that voice was, “Shit uh, I don’t have any.”

“Should have thought about that before you offered.” Suga tried to push himself off only to get shoved back.

“I’m sure we can make do.” He bit his lip in thought, “I could uh, y’know.”

Suga had a weak smile dancing across his lips, “What?”

“We could use spit, I guess. We could uh, well I mean I could uh…” I’m not gay, this doesn’t make me gay, just blowing off steam, just gonna fuck my best friend, just like we always do, he thought.

“We’re gonna need a hell of a lot then.” He smiled, “What are you gonna do?” His voice was challenging, he knew Daichi wouldn’t go in without some kind of lubricant, and he doubted he was actually gonna-

The boy pulled down Suga’s shorts and boxers in less than a second. He bent down so that he had two perfect white globes in front of him, god he wanted to bite them.

He moved and placed a rough kiss on the left cheek, biting it so that it left a red mark. “Holy shit!” Suga whispered. He started sucking hickeys, as many as he could across his perfect skin. He made his way towards the center before licking a small stripe across the puckered little hole. “Hnng!” Suga groaned, scratching the smooth stone, desperate to hold onto something, but found nothing.

It was an odd sensation, he felt this weird feeling shoot to his dick as he licked another stripe. He liked the feeling of Suga against his tongue, he liked the sounds he was making, the whimpers, he liked how Suga was shaking, how he was crying, how-wait? Crying?

Daichi pulled back, causing Suga to whimper loudly. “Suga? Hey, you okay? Your crying, is something wrong? Do you need me to stop?” He said quickly as he stood and turned him to hold the boy in his arms.

Suga shook for a moment, huffing quietly and sniffling, “N-no, d-don’t sto-stop, please sir.” He stuttered quietly.

“You're crying, did I hurt you? Did you not like that?” He buried his face into Suga’s soft hair, he was terrified he had hurt him or made him uncomfortable.

“No, I-I’m okay. Feels good.” He mumbled against the boy's neck.

Daichi placed a kiss on his friend's hair, “Okay, what’s the safeword?”

Ah yes, the safeword, made after they decided to sleep together.

It was 7 months ago, Sugawara was staying over at Daichi’s house that weekend, his parents being in Tokyo. He was laying quietly in his bed while the dark haired boy showered, thinking about how hard the weekend was going to be, trying to hide his crush on his best friend.

“Shit!” He had heard coming from the shower, which worried Suga, was he okay?

The boy had sat up and walked to the bathroom and opened the door. “Daichi?” He asked, a worried expression across his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah I’m fine!” He yelped quickly before slipping and falling over.

“Are you sure? You fell, did you hurt yourself?” Suga took a few steps forward.

“No I’m fine!”

That’s when Suga realized what had happened, he had blushed heavily before bursting into laughter, “Oh god Daichi that’s…” He couldn’t breathe, he was laughing so hard.

“Shut up!” He growled, which caused Suga to choke because ‘shit that was hot.’ When Daichi heard silence he quickly peered out to see his best friend blushing harder then ever, looking at the floor wide eyed, hands covering his growing erection. He cocked an eyebrow at that. “What’s that face for, huh?” He smirked.

“Shut up…” The boy mumbled, eyes wandering over the exposed part of his chest, he was so hot when he was drenched in water.

He chuckled lowly, “Looks like someones in the same predicament.” His hand reached out, “Want a hand?”

After a few quick handjobs it turned into blowjobs, which turned into Suga being sore cause he got fucked without any prep work. They had made a safeword once they had got there though, made an agreement that all feelings were just platonic and it was just about getting off. Neither talked about the small kisses to each other's necks and cheeks, or the cuddling that would come after.

“Karasuno.” Suga whispered into his chest quietly.

“Good, promise to use it if you need?” Daichi pressed his cheek against the grey hair.

Suga’s breath tickled his neck as he whispered, “Promise.”

The boy nodded and slowly turned him around and got back onto his knees. “Shit,” he mumbled as he saw Suga’s puckered perfect pink hole. “That’s hot.” He whispered before licking another stripe. He pressed his tongue flat against it and shuttered, this was so hot.

Suga’s eyes squeeze shut as he lets out a loud moan. “More, please.”

Daichi of course obliged, and pushed his tongue past the first ring of muscle, causing the shaking boy to mule. He used as much saliva as he could and tried to stretch the older with his tongue. Eventually he stood and placed three fingers in front of Suga’s mouth. “Suck.” He growled into his ear.

He sucked like it was Daichi’s cock, coating it with spit. When the boy pulled away he pushed two fingers in, resistance meeting him. “Baby, relax.”

“Ok…”

“You okay?”

“Yes, yes, keep going.”

“Okay princess.” He kissed the spot behind Suga’s ear, knowing it was quite sensitive, he slowly began scissoring open his partner. “Breathe for me, okay?” Suga nodded, leaning his head against Daichi’s shoulder. “You’re doing so good for me, such a good boy.” He gave a small smile as a few tears slipped out of his eyes, purely from the overwhelming pleasure. Daichi kissed some away before slipping in the third finger. “How’s that feeling baby?”

“Good, reall-really good.” He whimpered, eyes still shut.

“Good.” He bit at his neck again, “So pretty for me, so good.” He mumbled, “You're such a good boy, tell me when you’re ready, okay baby?”

“Okay, al-almost.” He groaned.

“So beautiful, can’t wait to fuck your pretty hole, leave it all red and puffy.” He whispered. “Wanna make you feel so good princess, do you want that?”

“Yes sir, I-I’m ready now, please.”

“Okay, breathe Suga, you can’t hold your breath.” He whispered. He slipped out his fingers and rubbed the precum around, trying to lube it up, “I’ll go slow, okay?”

“No, no, want it fast.” Suga had turned into a mumbling mess, he was overwhelmed from all the stimulation and he needed to come.

“How do you ask nicely?”

“Please sir, want you to fuck me.”

Daichi smiled as he pushed in, welcomed by a familiar tight warm heat. “Shit, baby, you're still so tight.”

Suga groaned, “Mm, move sir, please.”

The boy pulled out before quickly thrusting back in, causing Suga to shake. He did this a few more times before pulling out. “No! Sir, sir please need to-”

“Turn around. Wanna see you.” Daichi growled. The boy quickly complied and moved so he was facing his partner. “Jump up, legs around my waist.” Again, the boy complied despite his shaking. He was careful and slowly pushed back in.

Suga moaned loud, “Right there!”

The boy chuckled lowly, “Like this position?” He pushed Suga’s back to the wall as his hips thrusted in and out. “Like watching your face like this.” He mumbled, unable to control his mouth, “Like you touching me. Pulling my hair.”

Suga’s whines were loud as he was having his prostate abused, “Close, sir ‘m close. Wanna come, please sir let me.”

“Love you Suga,”

All the boy could see was a blinding white light as he felt a hot liquid push into him, he was gasping for air and clawing Daichi’s back, tears streaming down his face as he let out a quiet scream. He squirted all over him and his partner before falling onto his shoulder and blacking out.

“Suga? Sugawara? God I’m so sorry I-I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He heard Daichi say as he lazily opened his eyes.

“Hm?” He smiled, “That was amazing.”

Daichi was panting, completely ridden with anxiety. “You blacked out! I was terrified!” His hands were cupping Suga’s face, “I thought I hurt you!”

“‘M okay, see?” He mumbled, “Felt so good.” He giggled.

“Wait here, I’m gonna clean you out, I forgot to get a condom, sorry ‘bout that.” He mumbled. A few moments later he had wet his white shirt and was gently cleaning the afterproduct of their adventure off of his chest and used hole.

“It’s okay, liked it.” Suga mumbled as he played with the boy's short hair. “Thank you.”

Daichi let out a sigh as he helped dress the boy, “You need to drink water, let’s go back to the club room, okay?”

The silver haired boy giggled, “Can’t walk, you said you’d carry me!”

“Prick,” He grumbled as he carried him out, dirty shirt in Sugawara’s hand. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“My ass hurts, my chest is burning, and I just came like there’s no tomorrow, I’m over the moon.” He grinned, head resting on Daichi’s bicep.

Once inside the empty room, Daichi helped pour some water down Suga’s throat. He then gave him a granola bar, and waited for him to eat it all. He played with the boys' pretty hair as they sat in silence.

“Did you mean it? What you said?” He whispered.

Daichi smiled, “I said a lot of things darling, you’ll have to be more specific.”

His head turned so they were looking at each other, “That you loved me.”

He swallowed, “Of course I do, you’re my best friend.”

“I love you, like actually love you.” Suga said quietly.

The younger boy gave a small smile before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to his lips, their first kiss with each other. Sure they had kissed each other's necks and left tons of hickeys, but they’d never met at the lips, Suga thought he was going to blackout again.

When Daichi pulled back he spoke softly, “You’re gay?”

“I just let you fuck me and you’re questioning my gayness?”

Silence flooded the room, the older being pulled to lay against Daichi’s shoulder, cuddled into his body. “Well I guess that means I’m gay too.”

Sugawara snorted, “Not necessarily.”

“Yes, we’re best friends, we do everything together. You can’t be gay without me.”

Suga laughed, although had to stop quickly because his ribs were aching. “Okay, we can be gay together.”

“Does this mean we’re dating?”

Suga smiled, “This means we get to figure it out.”

“That sounds exhausting, I’d rather just fuck you again.”


	2. AsaNoya-Smut: Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asahi can be preeetyy kinky... there is so much aftercare in this bc i am a sucker for that shit

Everyone on the team thought that Asahi was probably the most vanilla person ever. When he and Nishanoya got together everyone thought Noya would be the kinky one. They were wrong, Asahi is a kinky little shit.

The second Nishinoya was inside Asahi’s apartment he had been slammed onto the table and eaten like it was his boyfriend’s last meal. They had been going at it for so long that Noya had been trembling.

“F-Fuuuck. A-A-Asahi!” Noya whimpered.

The taller man dug his tongue deeper, relishing in the feeling of his partner's hole clenching around him. His little Noya was so needy, so loud, so delicious. He clicked his tongue as he moved away from the swollen muscle, “Tch, now that’s no way to address me, is it darling?”

“Sorry, master.” The younger sighed, finally given a break after an hour and a half of being eaten out.

Asahi grinned, “You’re such a good boy.” He hummed, his fingers lacing through Noya’s spiky hair. “So good for me, y’know I love your cute little ass, and your greedy little hole, don’t you?”

“Y-yes master, I know.” He moaned as his hair was tugged gently.

“Love hearing you moan for me.” He growled as he moved back down to his previous position. He moved his hands so that his left was on Noya’s hip and his right was pressing on the curve of his back. He swiped his tongue once again across the abused spot.

Noya felt tears prick his eyes, he had already come twice and his cock was aching. “Please sir, it h-hurts!”

The man chuckled, “Darling, if it hurt you would be screaming.” He began attacking the spot once more, leaving love bites across the perfect skin.

“Fuck, that’s-ah!” His voice cracked as he let out a moan. “Master please I’m so close, just wanna co-come sir.”

“I know baby, you’ve been so good haven’t you? You deserve a reward.” Asahi smirked as he flipped the boy onto his back. This caused another high moan to come from Nishinoya.

Tears were streaming down his face in pleasure, he felt too good, felt overstimulated, felt dizzy. Asahi quickly took in Noya’s tip, immediately after the boy came, shaking, down his throat.

“So good, you were beautiful!” Asahi praised him as he helped his boyfriend calm down from his third climax. “How’re you feeling?”

Noya smiled and slouched into Asahi’s arms, “Sleepy.” He mumbled, “Did you…”

“Yeah, I did, you were so loud tonight.” The man laughed quietly. “You were so amazing, Noya, I’m so proud!” He kissed his lover's forehead.

“It felt so good, it hurt but like, good hurt.” He yawned.

“Let me get you some water, okay?” He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before gently laying him down. He walked to the sink and poured a cold cup of water before walking back over to Nishinoya. “Drink this darling.”

Noya shakily took the cup and began trying to chug, only to be reminded ‘Sip don’t chug.’ After finishing the glass, Asahi took it and set it next to them. “Let’s get you in bed, it’s more comfortable.”

Noya nodded and wrapped his wobbly arms around his boyfriends neck, letting himself get carried to their shared bed. “Asahi! Kiss me, you haven’t all night!” He whined, arms stretching out and making a grabby motion.

“Sorry,” He grinned, planting a loving kiss on his love’s lips. “You took it so well, didn’t you? Must be so tired.”

“Yeah, really sleepy.” The younger boy agreed with a small smile.

Asahi ran his fingers through his hair gently, “I’m going to get you something to eat, then you're going to drink some more water, okay?”

“Yes mom.” Noya giggled as his boyfriend rolled his eyes and left the room coming back shortly with a granola and a glass of water. “I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care, you just went almost two hours with overstimulation. You need some food, you haven’t eaten anything since we’ve gotten home.” He said sternly.

Noya beamed as he took the granola from him, “I love you so much.”

“I’m sure you do, but I happen to love you more.” Asahi smiled down to his little Noya.

“Lies. Lies you were told by the birds.” He joked as he took a bite. “This isn’t that bad, but we need to go to the store tomorrow. I want my cupcake goldfish, we ran out last time you fucked me.”

Asahi smiled as he rubbed Noya’s arm, “We can go and get all your favorite after sex foods tomorrow.”

“Iced coffee too?” He asked hopefully.

He smiled, “Yes, we can get iced coffee.” Once he finished his food and water Asahi spoke, “Would you like a bath or shower?”

“Can’t we go to sleep?” Nishinoya groaned, “I’m so tired.”

Another chuckle, “Yes, but right now we need a shower, you're sweaty and you have come all over you.”

Noya giggled, “And you came in your pants.”

Another eye roll from the man with his hair in a beautiful bun, “Shower or bath honey?”

“Bath, then we can cuddle.” Noya smiled and sat up further, letting Asahi carry him to their bathtub. Noya was already naked so Asahi took off his own boxers before sitting in the tub and pouring some water.

Noya sat in between his masters legs, head leaning against Asahi’s chest, warm water slowly covering them. “We need to do that again.” The shorter smiled as he took his lover’s hand in his own.

“You liked it then?”

“I didn’t safeword, did I?”

“No, but you said it hurt, I thought maybe I should stop, I’m glad you enjoyed it Noya.”

The boy hummed quietly to himself as he let Asahi wash him off, relishing in his boyfriend’s head massage as he washes his hair. They sat there together for quite a while.

“I love you, Noya.”

The short boy laughed, “I love me too, I’m amazing!” Asahi laughed before kissing Noya’s hair, then cheek, then ear, then neck ‘till the younger was giggling. “I love you too, Asahi!”

“We’re getting pruney, are you ready to get out?” He smiled.

“Yeah, careful though, you left some bruises on my ass and they kind of hurt.” Noya said calmly.

Asahi frowned, “I’m sorry baby, I’ll put some lotion on you, how about that?”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Noya winked as he carefully stepped out of the tub and used Asahi as his support, “But yeah lotion and maybe a massage would be nice.” He smirked.

This resulted in an eye roll and a smile before being scooped up and taken to the man’s desk. Asahi gently dried Noya’s body before fluffing his hair with the towel. After this was all done he placed a kiss on his forehead. “Turn around handsome.” Asahi smiled.

Noya let the chair swivel and sighed in relief when he felt his boyfriends warm hands working out the knots in his shoulders. He was using Noya’s favorite lotion that smelled like honey and slowly moved down and started gently kneading his ass.

“After we go shopping tomorrow do you want to watch a movie? We could make a blanket fort!” Noya said, yawning at the end.

The taller laughed happily, “Of course dear, and we can eat ice cream and cuddle too.”

“But first we should go running and maybe we could play a little bit of volleyball!” He was a little more awake now, but not by much.

His hand worked across Noya’s body ‘till he was satisfied, “You’ll probably be sore, but if not we can do whatever you want.”

“Cuddles?”

“Yes baby, cuddles.”

Asahi picked Nishinoya up and placed him in their bed before crawling in next to him. Noya lifted his head so he was laying on his Ace’s chest, cuddled into his side.

“You’re amazing, Asahi.” He sighed.

This remark confused the man, “Thanks, but I’m nowhere near as amazing as you darling, now go to sleep.”

“Is your jaw sore? I saw your lips were all swollen, which was hot as fuck, but I’m kind of worried about your jaw. You did a lot of work you know, I feel like I didn’t really return the favor, maybe I can-”

“Noya, you’re tired, my jaw is sore but I’ll be fine. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, I did too, now please go to bed, I don’t want you to be cranky.”

“You’re perfect Asahi.”

The man with the brown hair smiled and placed a kiss on Nishinoya’s wet hair, “I love you too baby.”


	3. IwaOi-Smut: Team Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa is the team bottom and iwa is possessive, this has been my tedtalk

Oikawa was often referred to as the ‘Team Bottom.’ Anytime anyone on the team was horny Oikawa was always there to give them a handjob, suck there dick, or even be a pretty hole to fuck.

He loved it too. Loved when the guys on his team would look at his ass during games, or when anyone would come up to him and force him to do what they wanted. He loved his position on the team. He loved the attention, the praise, the feeling of a connection.

Everyone knew about it, everyone loved it, everyone but Iwaizumi.

Iwa hated walking into the club room just to see Oikawa giving head to someone on their team. He hated watching all the guys drool over him during practice. He absolutely hated afterwards when Oikawa would get left because no one really cared about Oikawa himself, just his beauty and what services he could provide. He hated watching Oikawa talk about how one day he’ll meet the most kind person who will love him and talk to him and won’t treat him like a piece of meat. He hated how his friend always went crawling back anyways.

He knew he loved the attention, the praise, the sex. But Oikawa was plummeting.

His serves weren’t as neat, his sets were sloppy, he didn’t seem to care about the game at all. No one knew why nor did they seem to care, all they wanted was their pretty mouth, pretty hole.

“Oikawa, c’mere!” Yuda called, he was a wing spiker and a third year and often put Oikawa's services to good use.

The brunette beamed, turning his head to his teammate, happy to be wanted and walked over to the boy, “Hello Yuda, what do you need help with?” He asked innocently, he batted his long lashes and licked his lips.

He chuckled lowly, “I think you know.”

Oikawa smiled simply and got down on his knees, at this point no one on the team gave him a second glance. No one batted an eye, it was so normal for their Captain to be sucking someone off after practice. After giving a god-like blowjob, a line had started to form, and of course Iwa was pissed. That was his best friend sucking 5 guys dicks in a row. And he fucking swallowed.

But of course, after having the orgasm of a lifetime, they’d all shuffle out and off to their homes. Barely even a thank you to the poor boy who had bruises on his knees.

After everyone had left and Oikawa was still there blinking rapidly, breathing heavily, still on his knees, come covering him, knees bruised and tired, Iwa spoke. “Y’know Shittykawa you shouldn’t be giving blowjobs to every guy you see.”

“Y’know Iwa -Chan,” He said mockingly, “I think you’re jealous.” The taller smirked, sitting up and walking towards the sinks to clean his face. He splashed the cold water across his skin, semen dripping off.

Iwaizumi growled, it was low and quiet and Oikawa flinched when he heard it. He let out a gulp, of course the only person on his team who hadn’t asked to use the team bottom was Oikawa’s best friend.

He looked back to his setter, “Its fucking disgusting y’know.” He said flatly, lips in a hard line. He didn’t really think that, he didn’t mind what Oikawa did as long as it was consensual, he was just pissed. Pissed and jealous. He didn’t like the idea of Oikawa hurting himself to get attention. And he was fucking jealous.

And this was the moment Toru broke. Tears flooded his eyes, throat aching, eyes squeezed shut, he whispered quietly, “I know.” His hands were gripping the sink desperately as his chest heaved in pain. His cheeks stained with trails of tears.

Iwaizumi’s face faltered, “What? Then why do you do it?” He took a few steps towards his friend, who’s shoulders were shaking slightly.

Toru turned, a fake grin plastered on his face, eye shut, tears still flowing, “Why don’t you Iwa-Chan?” His smile faltered but quickly recovered. “Its f-fun.”

Hajime quickly rushed over, “I’m sorry don’t cry please don’t cry!”

“I’m n-not crying Iwa-Chan!” His hands rubbed at his eyes as he bowed his head. The shorter boy encased him in his arms, “St-stop I thought I was d-disgusting.” He said, despite leaning into the soft touch.

“You’re not disgusting, ‘m sorry.” He whispered, nose digging into Oikawa’s soft hair and taking a breath. “‘M sorry, ‘m sorry.” God Iwaizumi hated how soft he was for the boy.

Toru sank to the ground, followed by Hajime doing the same. He let his friend lean his head on his shoulder as he scooted towards the wall for some god damn back support.

His head rested gently as small sobs escaped Toru’s mouth. “Please don’t cry! Please I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it, I never mean it!” He whispered into his ear quietly, his hands rubbing at his sides, “Please Shitty- I mean Oikawa, please don’t cry.” The boy was panicking as he held the taller against his body.

“I-I’m so gr-gross!” He sobbed out, “I’m fu-fucking dis-disgusting!” Toru gripped Hajime tighter, like a lifeline as he sobbed. Hajime twisted Tooru in his arms so that he was straddling his hips, face buried in Iwa’s neck.

“No, no you’re not! It's okay Tooru!” He whispered, his lips holding against the shell of his best friend's ear.

They sat there for quite a few moments before Iwaizumi spoke, “Why do you do it?”

“Because it feels good.” He whispered, “Because I don’t know…” 

Iwaizumi knew his best friend better than anyone else, he thought a moment before kissing the side of his head. “Is it… because you like feeling needed?”

Tooru leaned in closer, sobbing quietly before letting out a dry laugh, “Who fucking knows.” He nuzzled his face into his teammates soft skin, taking in a breath of the sweat and faint smell of cologne. Oikawa knew he could breathe in that scent forever.

“Cause…” Iwa swallowed the lump in his throat, “I could make you feel needed.” He could feel his friends breath quicken on his neck. “I could give you all the attention you need.” His lips moved right above his ear and pressed a kiss there before lowering his voice. “Touch you every place you need to be touched.”

Oikawa felt himself shiver and pant lightly, slowly getting even more bothered. “Help you… would you like that Tooru?” He breathed, “Want me to help you Tooru, make you feel wanted?”

“Iwa-chan…” He panted, head lulling back in pleasure from the man’s words.

“Make you feel needed? Make you feel so good?” He groaned out as the taller grinded his erection onto Iwa’s own. “Fuck, baby that feels so good… shit.”

“Iwa-chan please…” He groaned, head falling back into place on Iwaizumi’s neck. “Please, please I need you.”

Hajime smirked, “Want to touch you…” He bit his lip harshly, “Want to kiss you, let me kiss you, please.”

The setter didn’t respond, only shoved his lips onto his ace’s. He groaned, lips moving in sync with his friends. “Iwa-chan, please!” He whimpered..

“Fuck, yeah… yeah.” He moaned. “Keep grinding just like that baby.” His hands grabbed at the olders hips, grinding up into his groin. “Fuck just… shit Oikawa.” He growled, “Fuck that’s perfect… your so fucking perfect.”

Oikawa moaned at the compliments, loving this feeling of being praised rather than torn down, “Iwa-chan, please…”

They grinded against each other furiously until Tooru was whimpering and whining desperately, hands dug into Iwaizumi’s dark hair. “I’m gonna come, Iwa pl-” He was interrupted by a loud high pitched moan, an overwhelming feeling of pleasure spreading throughout his body, better than he thought possible.

Hajime didn’t stop, just grinding up into his best friend's softening cock, crying from the overwhelming stimulation. Soon enough though, he reached his own climax, before collapsing against the cold tiles.

Let’s just say, Oikawa didn’t provide any of his ‘services’ to the rest of his team.


	4. KuroKen-Fluff: He Loves Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh it isn't smut for once, just some tooth rotting fluff

As much as it may seem untrue, Kenma loves cuddles. He likes being held, and being given people's attention. He loves being kissed and complimented. And he most definitely loves it when it's Kuroo doing all previously said activities.

It was a Sunday morning, Kuroo had been staying at his best friends/boyfriends house for the weekend, seeing as his parents had gone out of town and Kenma hated being alone. Kenma was currently playing Super Smash Bros while sitting in his boyfriend's lap. Kuroo was dozing in and out, barely staying awake.

“Kenma, my legs are going numb… can you please not lay on me.” He complained loudly with a huff as he leaned back onto the pillows.

Quickly, the younger paused the now seemingly unimportant game before turning over, “Why do you want me to move?” He frowned slightly, voice soft and a slight influx making it crack noticeably.

“Kitten, my legs are numb and I’m tired, can I go back to sleep?” He coaxed as his hands ran up and down the younger's sides.

“No, you were going to play games with me and watch movies, remember you promised.” He huffed, shifting his weight so that he was leaning against the taller boy's chest.

It was true, Kuroo had promised a day full of cuddles, kisses, pillows, blankets, games, and movies if Kenma came to Saturday practice. He lifted Kozume effortlessly and laid him back down next to him. “I’ll spoon you.”

“No please stay awake, please!” He let out a soft whimper, pulling himself closer to his boyfriend. “You promised!”

“Kitten, I’m so sleepy and my bones hurt from fucking you so good last night. How are you not more sleepy?”

The bi-color haired boy groaned before placing kisses all across his jaw, “Please sir? Will you cuddle me?” 

Kuroo groans, “Kitten, no pouty faces!”

“Please!”

Finally, he gives in, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and allowing him to lay back down on his chest. “You’re so lucky that I love you.”

Kenma smiles gently, “I love you.”

Kuroo’s heart melts at the soft words, he’d do anything for those three words to fall from his lovers lips. It took so long for him to say it the first time, but once he said it, Kuroo vowed he would die hearing those words.

“I love you baby.”

Kenma switched off the game, leaning his head against the tallers shoulder, “I love you more.”

“Physically impossible.” Kenma felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss on his forehead. “You can’t love me more then I love you, it's scientifically proven.”

The younger rolled his eyes, “Dumbass, you're such a nerd.”

The dark haired boy hummed, “Yeah but I’m your nerd.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“I love you more than most.”

“I love you more then more than most.”

“I love you more than more then more than most.”

“Shut up nerd, just admit I love you more.”

“I love you Kenma Kozume and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Kenma blushed, turning to hold his boyfriend and hide his face. “God, Testurou, you are going to kill me. I’m going to die.”

He placed another kiss on his cute boyfriend’s hair, “Don’t die.”

“I’m dead.”

“No! Kenma!”

“Bleh.”

“Nooooo!” He said sarcastically.


	5. IwaOi-Smut/Fluff: Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa happened to be born in the wrong body
> 
> this ones kinda long and im very very proud of it

Oikawa Sakura was a charming young girl, she’s smart, and funny, and stunningly adorable. Every boy in her class thought she was pretty. Everyone had a crush on her, everyone except her best friend Iwaizumi Hajime.

He didn’t know why, but he never seemed to like her in such a way.

It all started when the two were twelve, Sakura was staying the night at Hajimes that weekend, seeing as her parents were in Tokyo.

Sakura was changing into her pajamas, crying on the floor in Iwaizumi’s bathroom. Her eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving, squeezing her knees to her chest.

A knock rang throughout the bathroom before the knob turned slowly, Hajime’s head poking in. He gasped loudly before kneeling beside the crying girl, ignoring her lack of clothes. “Sakura? What’s wrong, what happened?” His arms outstretched to her, the small girl falling into the boy's arms.

“‘M fine, ‘m fine.” She mumbled, slowly covering herself. She continued leaning into his body though, not moving and quietly huffing to catch her breath.

The two sat there for over an hour, holding onto each other until the two kids started to fall asleep. Iwa had helped her up and gave her one of his own sleep shirts, since she said she didn’t want to wear her nightgown. Then he helped her into his bed and quietly laid down onto the small cot they had set up on the floor for Sakura herself.

The years went by until it was Iwaizumi’s 14th birthday. Shortly after he turned 14, his parents went on an anniversary trip, so he was sent to stay at his best friends home for the week.

The two were laying in Sakura’s queen sized bed, watching “Love, Simon” , her favorite movie ever. Hajime moved closer to his friend, slipping his arm underneath her neck and pulling her onto his chest.

“Iwa-Chan?”

“Hm?” He hummed as a response, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

“Iwa-chan… Iwaaa-chaaaann!” She whined, rubbing her face into his shoulder. She thought for a moment, before sitting up. “Hajime?”

The use of his first name is what caught his attention, he sat up and paused the movie and looked up at his friend. “What’s wrong?”

She bit her lip,“Uh, do you ever wish you were a girl?” She glanced up to see the boys' faces scrunch up in confusion.

“No! Why would I want that?” Iwaizumi’s nose crinkled in disgust. “I don’t want to be a girl.”

“Oh cool.” She gave a cheesy fake smile, “Being a girl sucks.” She gave a fake laugh and looked towards her hands folded nervously in her lap.

Hajime grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body, laying back on the soft sheets. “Girls are pretty though.” He hummed into her shoulder.

Sakura’s legs straddled Hajime’s hips as her face buried in his neck. “I guess.” They sat quietly listening to the movie and breathing in each other's scents. “Do you know what the LGBTQ+ community is?” She asked quietly, playing with Iwa’s shirt in her fingers.

“Yeah? Why? Do you like girls?” He asked cautiously, he let his fingers slip into her hair and massage the back of her neck. He could feel her breath tickling his neck slowly stop, she was holding her breath. She didn’t think he would hate her, right?

“No.” She let out a sharp breath, “I uh, I think I’m a boy.” She whispered.

“Oh,” His eyebrows furrowed, “That’s completely different.” Sakura didn’t speak, quietly playing with the fabric laid across his chest. “Have you told your parents?”

She-or he shook her head, “No, they’ll hate me.” 

Iwaizumi snorted, “What? No they won’t!” He smiled goofily, “They could never hate you!”

“They always wanted to have a baby girl, and I just had to disappoint them.” He huffed, “Sooo, you don’t hate me?”

He moved his hand gently, “No, of course I don’t hate you. Actually, you being a boy makes so much sense.”

Sakura moved his head so that his lips were pressed against the boy's neck. “How so?”

“You just, I don’t know, it just makes sense.” He gulped at the action, it wasn’t necessarily uncommon for them to kiss on the cheek or neck, but for some reason it hit differently. “Like, I just feel like it makes more sense, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Hm.”

“Sakura?” He bit his lip, “Uh, actually, what do you want me to call you?”

He bit his lip, “Uh, I don’t know. I haven't thought that far ahead.” He thought for another moment, “Just call me Oikawa.”

“Okay, uh Oikawa, do you like boys or girls?”

He closed his eyes and tilted his head so that his nose was pressing against his neck, “Boys. I still like boys.”

“Cool.”

Later that week they had talked about how to tell Sak-Oikawa’s parents. They had spent the whole night talking about how and what to do, mostly with Oikawa crying and telling Iwa that his parents would disown him. But by the end of the week his parents were talking about redecorating his room and talking to the administration to change his pronouns used by the teachers and other students.

Oikawa’s parents were more than supportive, going out and buying more masculine clothes, getting new masculine decorations, cutting his hair, and scheduling a therapy and doctor's appointment.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi called as he approached the older boy, “Hey what are we doing for your 15th?” He smiled and let out a laugh.

“Oh I don’t know, I haven’t decided. We were probably just gonna go and play volleyball or something.” He smiled as he looked over to his friend.

Iwa let his mouth fall and his brows furrow, “We have to do something!” He groaned. He and his friend began walking home from their middle school, Kitagawa Daiichi, after volleyball practice. Iwaizumi looked over to his friend, whose appearance had changed dramatically in the past year, all for the better. He did look better after he started transitioning, even if it was only socially, he looked happier.

“There’s not much I really want to do, just want to hang out with you and maybe stuff my face with milk bread.” He chuckled, hand gripping the strap on his backpack. Hajime smiled at the adorable sound of his friends giggling, it was getting slightly deeper seeing as the older had been going to vocal therapy to try and make his voice sound lower until he could start testosterone when he was 18.

Iwaizumi looked away, they were going to his house this weekend, so the walk was shorter. “That sounds boring, we should do something. Something we don’t usually do, maybe we could go-”

“No, I just want to stay home and watch movies.” He sighed, “We can cuddle and eat milk bread and take a nap.” He looks over to the shorter boy who had a small frown on his face, “And then we can play volleyball.”

“That’s a trashy idea, I’m going to start calling you Trashykawa because you have such awful ideas.” He groaned, “But fine, it is your birthday.” Iwa looked over to his friend, god he was so pretty. Yes, pretty because Oikawa was a pretty boy.

“Aww, Iwa-chan! You always know what to say to cheer me up!” He snorted. A smirk spread across his face as he looked towards the ground. The two were walking close enough that their shoulders were brushing.

On the boy's birthday Iwaizumi went over to his house and climbed into the boys queen sized bed and held him as they watched documentaries about aliens. “Iwa-chan, I picked a name.” The boy whispered into his friend's ear.

“Thank god, it's been almost a year.” He laughed, moving Oikawa closer to him. “What did you choose?”

“Tooru.” He beamed, sitting up slightly and looking at his friend.

Of course, he snorts before retorting “Wow, that’s a crappy name Crappykawa.” He laughed as his friend tried to punch his chest stubbornly.

“Hey! Mean Iwa-chan!” Tooru fell down on his back, head leaning on the younger's shoulder. He folded his arms stubbornly and rolled his eyes.

“It fits you.” He leans in, nose pressed against the other boy's ear. Tooru giggled at the breath tickling his ear and neck, pushing the other away.

He looked over to Hajime, the two staring at one another, lips slightly curved. Iwaizumi moved his hand to brush some of the stray hair out of his face. ‘So pretty’ he thought to himself. “Your hair is soft.” He whispers.

“Hmm.” Oikawa hummed in response, leaning into the touch. “I don’t use two in one shampoo, dummy.”

Iwa laughed, letting his fingers thread through the soft brown hair. “You’re not wrong.” Tooru hummed again, closing his eyes. “You’re so pretty, y’know?” He mumbled quietly.

“Pretty, huh?” Tooru smiled gently, eyes searching his friends. He let his hands find Iwaizumi’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Yeah dumbass!” Iwa smiled, his hand moving to the other boy's cheek. He stroked it a few times with his right thumb before pulling him into a tight hug. “Where the fuck did your boobs go?” He asked suddenly.

Oikawa blushed heavily, “What?”

“I’m pretty sure you had tits and now your chest is flat.” Hajime pulled away and sat up looking at the boy blush.

He looked away, face completely red, “Uh I’ve been using bandages to help flatten it out.”

Iwa’s face hardened in thought, “Why? That sounds painful. Can you even breathe?”

“Helps with dysphoria, and uh, kind of.” He put his arms behind his head, “I can’t wear them for too long, but yeah I don’t know.” He shut his eyes, and let out a breath.

“What dysphoria?” He bit his lip, ‘shit, I feel like I should remember that from when he first came out.’ Hajime had done research about trangender kids and adults to try and understand what his best friend was going through, obviously he didn’t tell him that.

Tooru smiled again, “Uh, it’s like, it’s like I look in the mirror and I just, I hate it, I guess. Like it almost hurts I guess. Like I feel like I’m in the wrong body. I get really anxious, and like I'm sad I guess. I don’t know, it's just not pleasant. It's really intense. It’s not fun.” He rambled, “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“And that’s what you feel like?” Iwa looked down at his friend. “All the time?”

“No, not all the time.” He opened his eyes to look at the younger, “And sometimes it's worse than other times. Sometimes it’s my chest, sometimes it's my hips, or my legs, or my hands.”

He thought for a few moments, “Your hands?”

“Yeah, they look all gross and feminine.” He groans.

“What? No!” Iwa grabbed the boy's hand, “Look, they’re so pretty!”

Tooru rolled his eyes, “Noooo.”

About two weeks later, Oikawa was in his bedroom wrapping his chest with his bandages in nothing but his boxers when a knock came on his door and Hajime walked in, “Hey, Tooru.” He looked at the exposed boy and didn’t even blink, “I got you a real binder.” He reached out a grey bra looking piece of fabric, “So stop using those bandages.” He huffed, “They make it hard to breathe and could break your fucking lungs.”

Oikawa blushed and took the binder from his friend. “Uh thanks, Iwa-chan!” He smiled as he held the soft fabric in his hand.

“Yeah dumbass, do your research before you break your ribs and get scars on your chest.” He huffed before turning around, “Hurry up and change.”

“Okay!” Tooru undid all of the bandages before putting on the new fabric. “Ta-da!” He smiled as Hajime turned around looking at his flatter chest.

Iwaizumi smiled, “Look at you! No titties at all!” He watched Oikawa look at himself in the mirror with tears in his eyes, “Don’t bind for more than 8 hours, oh and take breaks during the day. Oh, and take it off when you go to sleep, and no volleyball in it. Also, if it ever hurts, you better take it off.”

“Okay, I promise!” The boy turned and grinned at his friend, tears staining his cheeks. “Thank you Iwa-chan!”

The boy's face softened, “Well yeah of course, dumbass. Didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

It was after they lost the Interhigh Preliminary game there second year. Iwaizumi had followed Oikawa to his empty home (his parents were visiting the US for work reasons) and cuddled him in bed after a terrible loss to Shiratorizawa.

“It’s not your fault.” He whispered into the boy's neck. “It isn’t Tooru.”

The older frowned, “That last set, I just, I don’t know, I couldn’t set correctly.” He mumbled and squeezed his eyes.

“Tooru.” He complained, “Please, you did amazing. It was my fault I should have made that point.” He held onto his friend tight.

“I just, I don’t know I think I panicked and… I just I couldn’t breathe, my chest was burning-”

Hajime sat up, “Were you wearing your binder?” His brows were furrowed together.

Oikawa bit his lip and nodded, “I’m sorry I know that was one of the rules, but I just get so sad when I’m not wearing it! I was nervous and I didn’t want the other team to know.” He closed his eyes, waiting for a scolding from his friend. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Instead, he got a simple “Lift your arms.” He followed the instruction and moved his lanky arms above his head. Hajime slid his hands under the boy's jersey and helped pull it off. “Sit up.” After Tooru was sitting up Iwa helped him take off the binder.

“You don’t get a bra, I want your lungs to take a break.” He said, standing up. He folded the jersey and set it on the dark brown dresser along with the binder, then he went searching for a comfortable shirt for his friend.

“All my sleep shirts are dirty.” Tooru mumbled, he had his knees pulled to his chest covering his breasts.

Iwa thought for a moment, “Here, you can use the one I brought. I don’t usually sleep with a shirt on anyways.” He went digging through his bag and helped his friend put the large green t-shirt over his slim body. “There.”

“I need a shower.”

“Damn it.” He huffed, “Okay give me the shirt.” Tooru slowly took it off and handed it back, knees still pulled in front of him. That’s when Iwaizumi caught a glimpse of a large purple bruise on his best friend's chest. “Tooru? Where’d that bruise come from?” Silence was his response. “Can I look at it?”

Oikawa moved his knees so they were crossed and Iwa had a clear view of his chest. There were a few dark purple bruises on the side of his chest. “Shit, Tooru.” Iwa bit his lip as he looked over the ugly marks on the normally creamy white skin.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled quietly, “I’ve been wearing it too long…” He looked away from his friend, fingers brushing over the bruises.

“It’s okay, just, uh, don’t do it again.” He stood up going to Oikawa’s vanity to grab some lotion before leaving the room. He came back shortly with ice in a bag in his hand. “Here, let’s put this on it, it should help.” He whispered.

Tooru hissed at the cold feeling on his side, “Shit.”

“Hush now.” Iwa groaned, “It’s okay.”

“Titties aren’t as fun as they look.” He joked quietly, hissing in pain once more.

Hajime chuckled quietly, “I’m sure.” He held his hand out to Tooru to take, “What a shame such a beautiful pair of breasts is being wasted.” He joked, holding the ice pack firmly to his side.

Tooru smiled, “Aww, you like my useless boobs?”

Iwaizumi laughed, “Fuck you, dumbass.”

He slowly released the ice and moved it to the other side to press against the other bruise. “They’re so cute, how can I not love them?”

“Iwa-chan! If you like my boobs so much you can have them.” He let out a breath, leaning back slightly.

“Gladly.” He smirked, “I’d be hot with tits.”

He hummed quietly, “You’d be hot with a skirt and a crop top you know.” Tooru looked at his friend, a genuine smile on his face. When all he got was a chuckle he continued, “No really, guys in skirts, guys in crop tops, guys in maid costumes, 10/10.”

“Maybe I’ll get a crop top, just for you. And no pictures.” He removed the ice.

“I like this plan, you’ll be so pretty.” He hummed.

“Okay, c'mon let’s go take a shower.” He stood up and reached his hand out.

Oikawa blushed heavily taking his hand, “Together?”

“Uh, yeah?” Iwa led him to the bathroom, “You don’t have to, just thought since we’re so close it’s not a big deal.”

Tooru bit his lip and slowly took off his shorts, “Sure, yeah I don’t mind.” His eyes trailed his friends shirtless back, a very sexy back if I may add.

He watched as his friend slowly stripped off his boxers, god that man was packing. He watched as he bent over and started the water. “C’mon, you can’t shower with boxers on.” Iwa said as he turned around.

“Right, yeah, sorry.” He took off the black boxers blushing, stepping into the glass box that was steaming with heat.

Hajime stepped in, body pressed against the boy's back. “Okay, where’s your shampoo?”

“Uh, here,” He grabbed a bottle of high end shampoo and poured it into his hand. He massaged it into his scalp before passing it to Iwa. “Here.”

After washing their hair, and Oikawa literally taking forever to condition it (and a mountain of conditioner to do so), Iwaizumi grabbed the honey scented body wash. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand before working the soap across his chest and shoulders. He moved down to his arms, then his stomach, then his thighs. Tooru couldn’t help but watch, it wasn’t his fault Iwa-chan is so muscular!

He moved down to his calves and feet, oblivious to his friends staring. “Tooru, you need to wash your body, you’ve been sweating all day, that’s disgusting.” He lectured quietly before stepping under the stream of hot water. Suds slipped off his shiny skin, and Oikawa grabbed the body wash, lathering his own… bumpier… chest.

“Dumbass!” Iwa groaned quietly as he examined the boy washing himself, “You’re doing it wrong you need to be gentle on your chest!”

“Oh… uh, sorry.” Tooru blushed heavier this time… if that was even possible. As he continued to clean himself, he couldn’t help but hate his body. Why did he have to be born a girl? He hated the small lumps of tissue on his chest, hated the way his waist draws in, hated his wider hips, hated his weak and dainty wrists, hated his small feminine hands, hated his genitals. He huffed quietly as he washed his legs, he had such tiny feet, that was annoying.

Iwa watched patiently, debating on whether he should get out or not. “Tooru, why are you so slow? The water’s going to get cold.” He complained, although it wasn’t genuine, he just felt awkward with the silence and wanted to fill it somehow.

“Sorry,” he sniffed quietly. Maybe Iwa would think the tears were really just water.

Hajime stuck his hand out and watched the boy grab it, “Why are you crying?” He asked with a soft tone. “Is it because we lost the game today? I told you already, it wasn’t your fault-”

“No, ‘m fine.” Tooru mumbled, how do you explain dysphoria to someone? “Just uh, want to get out.”

The younger thought for a moment and turned off the water before grabbing the awaiting towels. He stepped out of the glass box and handed Oikawa a fluffy white one. They quietly dried off and left the bathroom, where Iwa grabbed some new boxers for both boys. “Sit down, let's put some lotion on those bruises.” He says quietly.

“Why?” He hummed as he pulled the clothing over his hips and sat down on the soft bed.

Hajime’s eyes flicked to his friend's figure, “Well most lotions contain vitamin K which helps with circulating blood flow.”

“How do you even know that?” He laughed quietly, hands slowly dippin onto his stomach.

“Saw it on the internet once, I don’t know, do you want to have dry skin?”

Tooru smiled, head tilting back as he relaxed, “No, you may continue.” His eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of large, warm, and calised slowly massaging sweet smelling cream into his skin. He moved up massaging his chest, then shoulders, then neck. Tooru would occasionally hum quietly as the fingers worked knots out of his back.

“There, all done.” Iwa spoke quietly. “C’mon, let’s get you into bed.” He pulled back the sheets before handing his sleep shirt to his friend. He climbed into bed next to him, wearing nothing but his boxers, and pulled him into his body, spooning him against his chest.

They laid there quietly, minutes slowly ticking by silently breathing each other's scents. “Tooru?”

“Hm?”

Iwa pressed his nose to the back of the boys soft neck, “If a boy likes you, that means he’s gay, right?” He whispered, lips brushing the other’s skin.

“Yeah, I’m a boy.” Tooru whispered back, he wasn’t offended by the question, he knew Iwa-chan always tried to understand his gender, dysphoria, or sexuality in any way possible.

“That’s what I thought,” He whispered, “Just I’ve heard transphobes say other shit and I wanted to ask to make sure.”

A few weeks later Hajime visited Oikawa, since he had unfortunately gotten the flu. As he walked in through the boys bedroom door, he couldn’t help but smile. He truly was adorable when he was sick. He was wearing one of Iwaizumi’s hoodies, some booty shorts, and a fluffy blue blanket. He was sitting in his bed, leaning against some pillows, watching an alien documentary. “Hey,” The younger smiled, “I brought you milk bread.”

“Iwa-chan! You’re my hero!” He grinned, sticking his hands out and making grabby hands. “C’mere I want cuddles.”

“I know, I know, come on, scoot your non-existent ass over.” He chuckled, sitting down next to his friend.

Tooru let out a fake gasp, “Mean Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah, Shittykawa, what’s this movie about?” He hissed. He wrapped his arm around the taller boy and pulled him into his side. Tooru didn’t respond, he just kept his eyes focused on the TV. Of course, Iwaizumi was offended that he was ignored and engaged in a tickle war. He tickled the boy until he was begging for mercy, tears in the corners of his eyes, cheeks bright red.

“Okay, okay I surrender!” He laughed. “Okay you got me.” He let out a breath as the attacks slowed, “Aliens.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “No shit Sherlock.” He pressed the boy against his body and froze, “Dumbass where are your boobs? Are you wearing your binder?”

Tooru froze, eyes wide, “Fuck.”

“Tooru.” He growled through gritted teeth. “Arms up.” After he helped take off the binder he spoke, “I told you, you shouldn’t be wearing this around the house. You’re already getting bruises. God, you're making me so worried.”

It was after they lost to Karasuno, their last game. They didn’t go to nationals. They never went to nationals.

“I’m sorry, it was my fault the back was open!” He whispered bitterly as the two walk home quietly. 

Iwa spoke quietly, “What, no? It wasn’t your fault, I should have-”

“You wanted us to make it… and god we tried… but ya know, hard work doesn’t always equal success.”

Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath, “I know it wasn’t in the plan for us to… to leave eachother… but good luck.”

“Maybe I’ll play with you again.” Tooru stopped to face his friend. “Until then… I’ll miss you Iwa-chan.” He grabbed his shoulder and brought him into a hug. “I leave after we graduate, and then I’m off to the US.” He sniffed, holding him close.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Hajime choked back tears squeezing his friend closer. “You won’t survive without me.” He tried to joke but it came out as more of a pained statement.

Tooru sobbed, “I’m sorry, I don’t want t-to leave b-but I-I…” He took a long breath, “I have to. Th-they h-have a g-good volleyball program. An-and I can st-start hormones a-and get top sur-surger-surgery.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to leave me.” He whispered. “I need you.”

A few short weeks later, Oikawa was waving goodbye and boarding a flight to Massachusetts. They still facetimed everyday, constantly texted, called whenever they could.

It was Tooru’s second semester when he heard his best friend tell him, “I’m bisexual.” Expectedly, his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

“Seriously? That’s awesome!” He grinned, cheeks seeming to almost be in pain.

When Summer break rolled around, Iwaizumi planned to meet up with his friend. As he got off the plane he began searching for the brunette everywhere. “Iwa-chan?” He heard a cute (and much deeper then he remembered) voice ask. “Iwa-chan!” He heard, then he felt a large weight jump on his back, arms around his neck.

“Hey Tooru.” He giggled, spinning around so the boy was giggling too. “Tooooorruuu.” He chuckled again.

The older giggled loudly, face buried into his friends neck, “Iwa-chaaannn!” He hopped off and let himself get pulled into a hug. “I missed you!”

“I missed you more.” He whispered quietly into the boy's ear.

They stayed like that, holding each other for a few moments before the setter spoke, “C’mmon, I have so much to show you!” He couldn’t help but giggle like a teenager and pull his friend to get his luggage.

On the third day, Tooru drove the two to a hotel in New York City. It was a three and a half hour drive, but watching his friends face was worth it. He took him to see the Statue of Liberty, which Iwa said was ‘A beautifully average green lady.’ Before walking away casually. How does one do that?

He took him to a Broadway show of “Chicago” which Iwa said was an “11/10 for fucking over the gross misogynistic men.” Which obviously made Oikawa cackle as they left. They went to the hotel, which had just one bed because they were going to spend as much time together as possible, including while cuddling in bed. They ate some food from room service, which was way overpriced especially for poor broke college kid Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan? Will you shower me? My arms feel like jello.” He whined, flailing his arms about dramatically.

Tooru was picked up unexpectedly by his friend, “Course I will dumbass. Let’s go.” After their very lavish shower, they sat and watched the OG Godzilla while wearing face masks and doing each other's hair.

“How’s testosterone treating you? I see some facial hair.” Hajime teased, looking at the slight scruff on the older boy's chin.

Tooru chuckled, continuing to paint his nails a mint green. “It's been weird, I mean, I knew my body would change, it just felt like a lot more than I expected.” He laughed quietly again, “I mean, the bottom growth was weird. My skin keeps getting oily, and it’s harder to keep my acne under control. Obviously the voice thing, which was absolutely amazing.” He looked up and grinned, “I have more armpit hair then I remember. Facial hair was a plus until I decided I looked stupid with facial hair. Um, my period has become less consistent which is nice. I feel like my skin is thicker. And my pores, oh god, my pores are absolutely huge! I use an illegal amount of witch hazel now. My hips are less defined, less fatty, my legs are more muscles-y. They said my arms should get more muscular, but I still think they look like twigs. Oh, and my face! Look!” He pointed at his face, “It looks more masculine!” He grinned, “My hair is thicker, too.”

Hajime gave a soft smile, pointed at his hands, a slight blush on his face, “Yeah, you’ve changed a lot in a year.” He looked back to his friend, his cheeks hurt from smiling all day.

“Well,” Oikawa started sassily, “I’ve only been on T for 7 months.” He beamed, turning his head to look back at his task.

“Best 7 months of your life?” Iwaizumi remarked. He watched gently at the boy painting his nails.

Tooru snorted, “No, I didn’t get to see you for all 7 months. You can’t have a good life without Iwa-chan!” He beamed at his own corny statement. He continued to paint his fingers.

Iwa only hummed, leaning his face on his hand and staring at his pretty friend. “Your nails look nice.” He stuck his hand out so the setter would put his hand in his. “That color suits you.”

“Hmm, thank you Iwa-chan!” He smiled, examining his fingers, “Can I paint your nails?” He asked suddenly, “Can I put you in a skirt? Oh! And a crop top?”

“God I love you,” He mumbled underneath his breath, unheard by the older, “Yeah, go for it.”

Soon enough, Iwaizumi stood with thigh high white socks, a plaid mini skirt, a white collared shirt with half the buttons down tucked into the skirt, and a blue lace lingerie bra that peeked through the undone buttons.

“God that’s hot.” Tooru mumbled to himself. “I told you you’d look hot.” He examined his work, smirking and trying not to pop a boner. God he was hot.

Iwaizumi did an unenthusiastic spin, the skirt exposing his ass and blue panties that were really just Oikawa’s. “Am I just that sexy?” He took a few steps towards the older with a smirk, “Am I gonna give you a boner?” He moved his hands to place them on the boy's hips, resting them on Oikawa’s green alien pajama pants. “‘M I gonna give my pretty boy a boner?” He was giggling now, laughing at himself.

“Yes you are, I’m just going to pop a boner.” Tooru rolled his eyes and leaned into the man’s shoulder, “‘M so tired, and you’re so hot.”

Iwa’s hands trailed up and down his friends' sides, “Sexiest man alive, right here. Ready to get ready for bed?”

Oikawa pressed his nose into the younger’s neck, “Yeah but I want to take some pictures of you so I can remember this moment forever.” He whispered quietly. “I wish you could just stay here forever.”

“I can’t believe this, fine.” He mumbled, “Where do you want me?”

After an extensive photo shoot with some very explicit photos, Iwa was changing into a hoodie and some tight black boxers. He was crawling into bed after the setter and cuddling up into his back. “You’re so cute,” Hajime whispered against his ear, hot breath tickling Tooru. The brunette hums quietly, moving closer to the younger. “So pretty,” his left arm cradled his head as his right draped over the boy's body.

Oikawa twisted so that he was facing the boy, looking wistfully at his friend. “You’re so perfect, Iwa-chan!” He muttered quietly, eyes glancing down to the boy's lips then back to his eyes.

Iwaizumi threaded his thick fingers through the soft brown hair. “Hm,” He hummed quietly again, massaging his hands through his friend's locks. They sat there for a few moments, breathing in each other's touch until the dark haired boy spoke, “Can I kiss you?” His voice was rough and coarse, his hand slipping and finding a spot on the olders cheek.

Tooru let out a breath, “Yeah.”

Iwaizumi moved, pulling in his best friend and placing his lips onto his. It was soft, and gentle, and slow. When they pulled away, Hajime’s head was spinning and he felt as though he couldn’t breathe. “Tooru?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Oikawa’s voice broke as he pleaded, “Please…”

Their lips pressed together once again, a harder kiss this time. More pressure, more heat, more passion. Iwa groaned, scooting closer and holding the boy against his body. When he pulled away his fingers traced the older’s jaw. He gently gave a peck on his best friends lips and went back to tracing his face. His eyes were fixed on his moving digits, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Hmm,” Tooru closed his eyes and hummed. He smiles as Iwaizumis’s breath tickles his nose and blushes. “Will you kiss me again?”

He smiles and kisses him again, then slowly moves and kisses the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. He moved down to his jaw and bit lightly before moving away again. “Better?”

“No, keep kissing me,” He mumbles, forcing his own soft lips onto his friends. “Please don’t stop.” He breathes out against his lips.

Hajime grabbed the boy and helped him sit up so they had easier access to each other's mouths. They move together in sync, slowly pressing closer. Oikawa bit the bottom of Iwa’s lip, making him groan, which allowed him to slip his tongue in. It felt hot in his mouth, and quickly he fought back for dominance, taking it easily.

Tooru moved slowly so he was almost kneeling. The ace grabbed his hips and helped him to straddle his waist. The captain groaned as he dug his fingers into the short and dark hair. They pulled apart gasping for air, leaning against each other and panting.

He giggled, the sound slowly getting louder, a grin splitting across his face. Iwaizumi slowly joined the laughing, too happy to speak. “That was amazing.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” He purred quietly. “Your lips are soft,” The ace buried his face into the man in his lap. “And warm.”

“You’re a good kisser.” He rested his chin on the others head contently.

“I love you.” Hajime confessed, biting his lip.”

There was a long pause of silence which caused Iwa to panic, he could feel a lump in his throat grow. He prayed that Torru didn’t hear him. “I love you too, Iwa-chan.” He whispered, moving his head so that his cheek sat on the others head rather than his cheek.

He moved his head, eyes shining as he looked up to his captain, heart straining. “I love you,” he muttered. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he beamed, “I love you so much!” He couldn’t help but feel tears prick his eyes. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “I get it dumbass!” He pressed another kiss to the boy's mouth. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, whispering their love and affections to one another.

One week later, Iwaizumi was boarding a plane back to Tokyo. They kissed goodbye, Tooru crying, and a soft exchange of declarations of one another's feelings.

“I’ll visit this December.” He murmured into Oikawa’s ear, “I promise, I’ll visit you and we can have an amazing time all over again.”

“Don’t leave me.” Tooru sobbed slightly into his shoulder, squeezing him close.

He huffed again, “I don’t want to, I don’t want to darling.”

“Fuck, don’t leave, don’t.”

When December rolled around, Iwaizumi couldn’t wait. He had been on his flight for so long that his legs were cramped and hurt.

Tooru jumped into his arms once again, covering the boy in kisses. They were shortly off to his new apartment to commence in a make out session. After they made out, they cuddled and watched Godzilla.

“Let’s go out, we could go to a club!” He beamed as he stood and moved to the shower. “That would be fun, right?”

Hajime moved out of the small bed and towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the olders waist. “Yeah, I’m sure that would be fun.” He mumbled into his neck. “Go take a shower so you can get your slow ass ready.”

Tooru giggles before nodding, “Yes sir!”

After their night out clubbing, the two were left kissing passionately in Oikawa’s bed until he passed out and Iwaizumi had to clean the throw up off of him, and tuck him into bed. The next morning after a lot of advil and two glasses of water, Iwaizumi was running a bath for them.

He sat in the hot water quietly, waiting for his adorable partner to climb in with him. “Tooru? What’s taking so long?” He called out.

“‘M sorry…” He heard sniffling, which quickly caught his attention.

“Tooru? Sweetie, can you come here real quick?” He frowned as the boy waddled in, completely clothed still. “Hey? Is something wrong?” He asked, reaching his hand out.

The sniffling boy took his lover's warm rough hand in his, “Sorry, just don’t know if I’m up for a bath anymore.” He whispered, leaning his head against the edge of the tub.

“That’s okay, that’s okay,” He hummed in response, “Do you want to just sit here and talk to me then?” He nodded, letting the boy relax. “Can you tell me why? So I know…” He paused in thought.

Tooru looked to him, eyes full and beautiful, “This is going to sound so stupid but, I just don’t want you to see me… naked.” He mumbles, squeezing the hand being held in his. “It sounds dumb-”

“It isn’t dumb Tooru, its okay.” They held eye contact, almost unable to look away. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Physically impossible, you can’t love me anymore then I love you dumbass.” He squeezes the hand, before bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it. “You don’t ever have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, you know that right?”

Tooru blushed, cheek squished against the white edge, “I know. Thank you.” Iwa hummed, leaning his head against the back of the tub and shutting his eyes. “Iwa-chan? I think I’m gonna get in. But you have to promise not to look!” He giggled.

“Are you sure cutie? You don’t have too.”

“Yes, I just get uncomfortable with myself, but you’ve seen me naked before. It should be fine, I’ll be fine.” He hummed, removing his shirt slowly to reveal his small chest. He stepped out of his pants and slowly out of his boxers.

He was blushing immensely and couldn’t help but turn away as he stepped into the warm water. He sat in his boyfriend's lap, leaning his head against the younger's shoulder. They sat there peacefully, Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around the others waist.

“Mm, Iwa-chan?” He glimmered, eyes closed with his head next to his lovers. He looked so at ease and comfortable. Peaceful even.

Hajime was entranced by his beauty, “Yes dear?” His voice was barely a whisper, he had an undying love for pet names.

“When are we going to have sex?” He turned his head so they were facing one another, barely a centimeter apart. He had a light blush across his face and a clearly anxious look.

Iwa placed a kiss on the boy's nose, “Whenever you want,” he moved one of his soaking wet hands to the cup his boy's face, “I just thought you wouldn’t want to.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m sitting on your dick right now, it’d be a waste not to put it to use.” He chuckled, leaning onto the man’s neck. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” He whispered. Tooru shimied his hips gently yet efficiently, which made Iwaizumi squint, “Are you trying to get me hard?” He chuckled.

Tooru giggled, “Yes sir.” He scooted around again, wiggling and giggling. His ass was grinding up against Iwa’s now half hard cock.

“Mm, fuck Tooru.” He groaned, head lulling back. “Can I touch you baby? Please?” He whined slightly, his cheeks were red and he looked just about ready to devour him whole.

“Please-” He gasped as he felt a hand move towards his clit. “Fuck…” He groans as his boyfriend gets handsy with him. Slowly rubbing his clit and sucking onto the back of his neck.

Iwa couldn’t help it, he loved the way his boy was moaning and squirming. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?” He helped lift him up and carry them out of Oikawa’s bathroom. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried his body before practically throwing him onto the bed.

“Iwa-chan!” He giggled with a smile teasingly.

Hajime smirked before crawling on after, placing kisses all around his torso before moving to his smooth thighs. “Can I leave marks baby?” He glanced up to watch Oikawa nod a yes. He hummed as he moved between his thighs to suck dark spots into the skin. “God you’re so perfect.” He mumbled against his body.

He moves slightly before asking, “Mm Tooru, I want to do so many nasty things to your body, but uh, what do you want me to call your parts?” Iwa read somewhere once that you should always ask the words people would like to use. Although he was 90% sure he sounded like an awkward tween who didn’t know what he was doing.

“Uh… just hole and clit is fine.” He groaned, eyes squeezed shut, “God that was hot.”

Hajime chuckled once more before placing kisses from his belly buttons down to his clit. “Can I touch here baby boy?”

Tooru elicited a high pitched whine at the nickname before nodding, “Please do.”

“As you wish baby…” He chuckled lowly and licked the large clit and groaned. He played with the sensitive skin in his mouth, hands grabbing his hips harshly. Below him, his lover was whimpering and moaning enough to make Iwa come on the spot if he hadn’t been so determined to pleasure Oikawa.

Tooru’s thighs were shaking with pleasure, he felt a tongue push at his entrance when he squeezed his eyes. “Fuck… fuck… Hajime please… please fuck me.” He was clawing at the sheets from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure.

Iwaizumi moved to his knees and rubbed his forehead, “Give me a second… I just need to… come down for a second.” He let out a sigh, “Sorry.” He mumbled, hand reaching out to hold his lover’s. He sat there for a minute before he moved again, this time forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Are you going to need lube?” He whispers.  
“Yeah, I don’t make enough anymore.” His head moves about slightly.

“I love you, now where’s the lube?”

He motioned toward the dresser, “Dresser, top drawer.”

“A collar? And ropes? We’ll have to try these out next time won’t we?” He smirked as he grabbed the water-based lube and squirted some into his palm. He starts to rub the outside of his hole, getting lubed up. “Ready?” After the older hummed, Iwaizumi poked a finger into the soft hole, moving his fingers about.

Tooru squirmed at the feeling, unused to the feeling of someone else's hand touching him. He gasps as his partner's thumb begins to rub over his clit once more, index finger still curling deliciously inside of him. “Ok, ok please just hurry up!” He groaned as his hands gripped his sheets. “Please!”

Hajime chuckled quietly as he pulled away, grabbing a condom from the table and slipping it on. “Someone’s needy today.” He moved towards the boy's face and placed a small kiss on his lips, “I’m gonna go slow, okay baby?”

“Yeah, okay, just please… I need you…” He groaned again, hands moving towards his back.

Slowly, he pushed into the tight heat and squeezed his eyes shut. “God you’re tight…” He whispers into his lover’s ear. “You feel so good.” Oikawa let out a loose grin, pleasure overwhelming his senses. As he buried himself to the hilt he moaned to himself, leaning his forehead against Tooru’s own.

“Fuck that hurts…” He hissed quietly, although he held the younger in place. The two sat there, panting loudly, trying to adjust to the feeling of one another.

“Just tell me when you're ready, okay?” He whispers, one hand moving to cup his boyfriends, he stroked the smooth skin as they stared into each other's eyes. “I love you.”

Tooru opened his eyes and smiled lazily once more, “I love you too.” He spoke quietly, “So so much.” He pressed his lips to Iwa’s and pulled away, “You can move now.”

He nods before pulling out a few inches, before pushing back in slowly. As he repeats he begins to speed up, Tooru’s nails slowly digging into his back. “God you feel perfect, you’re fucking perfect.” The boy whines underneath him making a ‘hnng’ sound before shutting his eyes again. “You’re a good boy, my good little boy.”

“Yeah, yeah… fuck….” He whimpers as Hajime’s hand presses his clit and begins moving in circular motions. “Fuck, faster…”

The ace increases his pace, pressing harder and throwing his head back. “God, you’re doing so good. So perfect.”

Tooru whimpered and keened at the praise, “Fuck… I’m so close…” He tries to cry out, back arching off the bed and pushing up into his dom’s chest.

“Then come, darling.” He commanded out, shoving the boy back onto the bed before biting at his neck.

He shut his eyes, legs shaking, mouth open as he reached his climax. His walls tightened around Iwaizumi, making it harder for him to thrust. After only a few more, he was reaching his own climax in the tight rubber.

“Fuck…” He whispered, collapsing onto the boy beneath him. “Shit that was perfect.” He giggled to himself, pulling out slowly to throw away the used condom. “It's time for aftercare.” He smiled, sitting up and walking out of the room.

When he walked back in he had a bag of peanuts and water, “Eat this.” He says quietly. When he walks out to the bathroom, Oikawa could hear the faucet running and then stop. “I have this towel so we can try and clean the lube off of you.” He smiles at his boyfriend and sits down next to him on the bed. “You were so amazing baby.”

“Felt so good too,” He smiles, reaching his hand out for his lovers who took it immediately. “Thank you Iwa-Chan.”

Hajime smiles, slowly wiping away the sticky substance. “You don’t have to thank me dumbass, I love you.”

“Careful careful careful!” He hissed, “I’m still really sensitive.”

Iwaizumi smiled, “I’m sorry, I’ll be careful.” He placed a kiss on the boy's cheek. “My pretty boy.” He mumbled as he pulled away, throwing the cloth on the floor. “Okay, finish your water and then we can cuddle and go to sleep.”

“Okay.” He beamed as he drank the glass. “Okay I’m done. Cuddles?”

“Of course baby boy.” He mumbles, climbing into bed and laying down. He holds the boy in his arms, Tooru’s head lying on his chest, their sides pressed together. “I love you princess.”

“Hm, I like it when you call me that.” He hums into his skin.

Hajime lets a small smile cross his face, pulling the other closer to him, “I’ll make note of that princess.”


	6. BokuAka-Fluff: Oya Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by a picture but idk what happened to it... so if anyone knows what picture pls tell me so i can credit the artist... thank you darlings

“Bokuto! You need to open up the cafe!” Kuroo shouted from the back, Bokuto was unstacking the chairs in the diner.

“Yeah yeah Kuroo, I got it!” He shouted back, rubbing his face and running to the door. He quickly unlocked the door before flipping on the fluorescent open sign. He strolled back to the tables, continuing his work, humming to himself as he went.

His best friend and co-owner of the small coffee shop strolled out of the back, a box of coffee beans in his arms. “Kou, I need your help with reorganizing the stockroom. It looks like absolute shit right now, I forgot to clean up yesterday after Kenma came.” He spoke, setting down the heavy box before turning again.

“I don’t want to clean it! You shouldn’t have had sex in there!” He groans, “That’s disgusting.” He rolls his eyes and quickly grabs a mug to make his own morning coffee. 

Kuroo smirks, “We didn’t fuck, we just made out.” He walks back into the back room

The door swings open, making a ringing sound as the bell jiggles. “Hey, welcome to Oya Coffee, what can I get started for you?” Koutarou says as he turns around facing the door. “Hey Suga! Here to get coffee for everyone?” He beams.

“Yeah, the order is once again extensive so buckle up.” He smiles, pulling out a piece of paper with a list scrawled out.

“Hit me!” He smiles and begins tapping away on the iPad.

“Okay, Hinata wants a large french vanilla iced coffee with extra shots of vanilla, extra sugar, and extra cream. Kageyama wants a large Oya Lechero with extra milk. Daichi wants a large black coffee. Noya wants a cappuccino with 4 shots of espresso, that boy is gonna have a heart attack.” He paused before continuing, “Asahi wants a hot chocolate with a shot of vanilla. Tanaka wants a mango smoothie. And can I get a caramel latte?” He sighs.

Bokuto grins, “I think I got it all! Your total is $31.46.” He watches as his friends swipes his card before saying, “You're like the mom friend aren’t you?”

“Yeah, it's alright though, they love me.” He finishes the transaction before sitting down at his usual spot while waiting for his order.

The door rings again, Kuroo walking in from the back once more smiling at the tall blonde boy wearing an Oya uniform. “Hey Tsukki! You’re late!” He beams, the younger boy rolling his eyes, a small smile on his face betraying his true emotions.

“Hey Kuroo! We have a big order, it’d be great to have some help here!” He says, quickly making the first iced coffee.

The door makes another sound, once again, “Hey! Welcome to Oya Coffee, I’ll be with you in just a minute!” He calls, not even glancing up.

“I got it Bokuto, just finish this order.” Tsukishima called, walking towards the counter. “Hey, what can I get started for you?”

“Hi Tsukki!” The smaller green haired boy blushed at his boyfriend, “Can I have a vanilla frappuccino? Please?” He says as he pulls out his wallet.

Tsukishima nods, not even bothering to take the younger’s card, “I got it Yams.” He mumbles, pink dusting his face. He quickly begins working on the order calmly before handing the drink to his adorable boyfriend, “I love you, have a good day.” He whispers in his ear.

“Okay! Bye Kei!” He says before whispering back a small ‘I love you.’

Kuroo walks out, finally done with his work in the back and begins one of Suga’s many drinks. “Hey Suga, here are your drinks!” Kuroo called, sliding two cup holders filled with beverages across the counter.

“Welcome to Oya Coffee, what can I get started for you?” Bokuto said as he approached the cash register. Standing there was a small and pretty boy with dark hair. He wore an emerald green turtle neck with a light brown suit coat and black pants. He had thick black glasses across his nose and Bokuto swears the sharpest jawline he’s ever seen. He choked on air, the man in front of him was just that beautiful.

“Hey, can I get a hot black coffee with two shots of vanilla, extra sugar, and no cream.” He said, biting his lip slightly, which Kotaro guessed wasn’t supposed to be sexy but he also knew it came off as such.

The taller man stayed silent before blinking rapidly and saying “Yes of course, what size?”

“Large please.” He smiled as the boy fumbled with the cash register again, aggressively typing something into the computer.

He glanced back up and stared at the younger for a moment, “Your total is $2.04. Can I get a name for the order?” 

“Akaashi.” He gave a small smile.

He watched tentatively as he scanned his card. “Great I’ll start making that right now.” He turned quickly before tripping and falling flat on his face.

“Oh god, are you okay?” The pretty boy spoke quite alarmed, leaning against the counter to peer behind it.

Kuroo smirked before chuckling lowly, “Don’t worry, that kid is just a major dumbass.” He moved to help the boy up and clapped him on the back. “You really just… your so stupid.” 

“Shut up, I’m smarter than all your two braincells,” He mumbled and shuffled to make the coffee. He poured the coffee and then added the vanilla and sugar. The owl looking man walked back to the counter where the beautiful boy was waiting. “Here's that coffee,” He paused as he handed the cup to him, their hands touching for a moment and lingered, “Akaashi, right?”

A cup hit him in the back of the head, “No flirting with the customers!” Tetsurou screamed jokingly.

The dark haired boy blushed before nodding, “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Pretty name… for a pretty boy.” The man winked, a cheesy grin spread across his face.

Pink spread across the younger's face, eyes glancing down to where their hands still met on the warm cup. He cleared his throat, the slightest hint of a smile creeping across his face, “Uh… thank you.” His tongue poked out of his mouth to quickly lick his lips, a small anxious habit of his.

“Are you seeing anyone Akaashi?” He hummed, leaning his face on his hand, a grin across his face. He stressed the a sound in the younger's name, causing him to bite his lip, trying to hide his growing smile.

Kuroo wheezed from behind them, continuing to talk, “Wow way to be so forward dumbass, now you’ll never get his number!” His palm smacked against the counter as he leaned over grabbing his stomach as though he was in pain.

Bokuto frowned, hand not moving away from the younger, body twisting. “Kuroo is mean! I have a very strict policy: No dating or crushing on people who are in a relationship! I call it the No Douchebag Policy.” He beamed at the last sentence, eyes focussing back on the man across from him.

The dark haired boy continued to stare at their hands, this was a very odd situation. He didn’t necessarily want to let go of the cup, and he didn’t want the handsome man with the killer jawline to let him leave the shop. “We should get a coffee sometime.” The man spoke, startling him out of his thoughts about that jawli-

“Dumbass, you’re in a coffee shop right now, why are you so bad at life?” Kuroo huffed, leaning against the wall to observe this trainwreck.

“Stop, you’re going to mess me up!” Bo’s hand pulled away from the cup, leaving Akaashi to frown. “Ok wait wait wait!” He twisted back to the dark haired boy, “Can we start this over?”

His eyes finally glanced back up, seeing as he had been too distracted by the placement and removal of the others hand. And God, Bokuto felt like this breath was taken away looking at those eyes. “Uh… yes.” ‘Kaashi turned, leaving the coffee on the counter, walking out of the shop. When he walked back in he approached the counter, “Can I have a coffee.”

“You're hot.” Bokuto sputtered out, completely unprepared despite asking for it.

He blushed heavily, glancing down at his feet, “Thank you.”

Kuroo was on the floor, crying, wheezing, and in pain because he was laughing so hard. “God… Bokuto… what the… fuck!”

The bi colored hair man put his face in his hands in embarrassment. “I am so sorry.” He mumbled, “Can we please do this again? You don’t have to walk all the way out.”

He wasn’t expecting a tap on his shoulder and a small, “Hi, can I have coffee?”

Bokuto’s head shot up, a grin splitting his face, “Hi Akaashi! Let me get that coffee, mind if I join you?” He hummed, sliding the coffee across the counter. He grabbed his hand once it reached out for the cup.

The pretty one bit his lip and blushed, glancing down, “I can’t today, I have class.” He smiled, “But uh, I can give you my number, so we can uh, schedule that.”

Bokuto gave a fist pump to the air, in the process knocking over the coffee onto Akaashi. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He quickly jumped over the counter with lightning speed, “Are you alright? That was scolding hot coffee!” He gushes, a towel in hand, dabbing his chest. “God I’m so dumb, I’m so sorry!” He bit his lip, anxiety flooding his veins, a pout forming on his lip.

“Uh, it's alright,” Akaashi’s face was bright red, “Its okay.”

“I’m so dumb, I really didn’t mean to, god please don’t hate me!” He was rambling, trying to clean the mann up. “You can have a free coffee, obviously, I really didn’t mean to-”

Akaashi grabbed his hands, “Bokuto-san, it’s alright.” His voice was calm and steady, which immediately calmed the man down. He looked up into the others eyes, and let out a breath, god this kid was really pretty. How was this guy so good at calming him down?

Kuroo chuckled, “Hey dumbass, you might want to take your break early so you don’t explode and die.” He beamed as the boy frowned.

“Yeah, yeah.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the hands holding his, and he didn’t even move. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Kuroo snorted this time, approaching the two before slapping him on the back, “Bokubro, you need a break, it looks like your eyes are about to pop out of there socket.”

He glared at the taller man, who wore a knowing smirk, “Fuck you!” He gave a quick punch to his shoulder before shoving him away. He turned his attention back to the pretty boy, whose hands were now at his sides. “I’m really sorry, let me remake your coffee, like I said on the house!” He walks behind the counter this time and quickly makes a new cup. “Uh, do you need a hoodie or something? So you can get to class on time?”

Akaashi blushed heavily, as he grabbed the cup, “If it's not a problem…”

“Of course not! It's no problem, I’ll be right back!” His neck felt like it was on fire as he turned on his heel to grab a hoodie from his locker. When he came back, Akaashi was standing there tapping his fingers on his coffee. “Here! It might be a little big, sorry.” He huffed as he handed him a black hoodie that was crumpled in his hands.

The other quickly grabbed the hoodie, “Thank you,” He hummed quietly before sliding a napkin, “That’s my number, so I can give you your hoodie back.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up as he snatched the napkin, “And that coffee!” He beamed, as he clutched the brown paper to his chest like a little kid.

“I have to get going,” Akaashi said quietly, “Thank you for the coffee.” He turned quickly and left the small shop.

“God, Kuroo, I’m absolutely infatuated.” He hummed quietly as he leaned against his arm.

Tsuki snorted, “That was pathetic.”

“Tsukishima! Not you too!” He folded his arms and huffed.

He quickly sent a text to the boy and continued work with a bigger smile.

12:01 am  
>Akaashi Keiji> Sorry I forgot to respond.

>Bokuto Koutarou> its alr, i didnt think youd text back haha

>Akaashi Keiji> Why’s that?

>Bokuto Koutarou> idk kinda spilled coffee all over you and made a big fool of myself

>Akaashi Keiji> It was… admirable.

>Akaashi Keiji> And quite humorous.

>Bokuto Koutarou> thx haha

>Bokuto Koutarou> y r u up?

>Akaashi Keiji> Studying, what about you?

>Bokuto Koutarou> playing video games haha

>Akaashi Keiji> Sounds fun.

>Bokuto Koutarou> so abt that coffee date…???

>Akaashi Keiji> I’m free tomorrow after noon.

>Bokuto Koutarou> awesome!!! okay well where do you wanna meet? i don’t rly want to do it at my shop cause kuroo will be rly mean to me

>Akaashi Keiji> I don’t have a preference. Wherever you’re comfortable with.

>Bokuto Koutarou> ok ok ok, we could meet at the park two blocks away from the shop and i can bring coffee and food and we could have a picnic

>Akaashi Keiji> That sounds perfect! I’ll see you at noon then.

>Bokuto Koutarou> night akaashi!

>Akaashi Keiji> Goodnight Bokuto-san.

Bokuto sighed happily, a smile spread across his face as he laid his phone on his chest. He couldn’t help the giddy smile that split his face, or the pleasant lump in his throat, or the butterflies in his stomach, or how his body felt restless. He couldn’t help how unbelievably happy he was.

When he woke up at 4 a.m. the next morning, he took a quick shower. Then he washed his face, something he learned from Tooru was that dawn soap wasn’t sufficient for face wash and he opened him up to the world of cleansers, toners, moisturizers, face masks, and pore treatments. After his morning face routine, he through on his blue and white shirt with thick stripes that buttoned in the front but looked like a hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans with rips on the knees, a pair of black lace up vans, and fuzzy yellow socks that peeked up to just above his ankles. He walked back to the bathroom to gel his hair and brush his teeth. He smiled at himself in the mirror before winking with a cheesy smile and finger guns.

He left his house and walked to his small shop about a mile away. He unlocked the doors and entered the shop, quickly turning to the stacked chairs and quickly taking them off the tables. Kuroo strolled in not long after. 

Akaashi’s phone buzzed at 7:30 a.m. He woke up later than usual today because on Thursday’s he didn’t have class until 10. He huffed a sigh as he moved to turn off the alarm to get up. He slipped on his pink bunny slippers and walked out of his room to his small shared dorm kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered at absolutely nothing before sighing. He rubs his eyes sleepily, god he couldn’t wait for that coffee. After eventually realizing food wasn’t going to magically appear, he waddled back to his room to grab a towel before walking towards the shared bathroom. He turned on the water and waited for it to be lukewarm, because that’s as hot as it got.

He hummed to himself quietly before stepping into the water and washing himself off. Once he had finished washing his slightly curly hair, he walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He hummed as he dressed himself, getting ready for his first class.

Time passed slowly for Bokuto, he couldn’t stop thinking about his date, or maybe it was just a hang out? At a quarter ‘till noon, Bokuto began making Akaashi’s coffee. He made it the way he had the day before, then began his own drink, a vanilla iced latte with extra cream, 5 extra pumps of vanilla, a pump of white chocolate, and extra sugar. Then he grabbed a take out bag and grabbed some cookies and two ham sandwiches and placed them in the brown paper bag.

The owlish boy hummed as he held the food and walked to the nearby park. He couldn’t get the smile off his face, and he couldn’t ignore the anxiety-ridden butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. He was about five minutes early, so he sat on a bench and swung his legs back and forth deep in thought. He felt someone tap his shoulder and his head swung around to the most hotly beautiful sight.

Akaashi was standing there in a black long sleeved turtleneck, with a short sleeve white button up shirt layered over top with only half the buttons done. The white shirt was tucked into a pair of high waisted black ripped skinny jeans with a black belt looped around his waist, chains hanging off of it. His pants were cuffed above his ankles, exposing long black socks, he wore white tennis shoes, a small chain necklace, and his nails were painted black. He didn’t have his glasses today, which showed off the boys sharp cheekbones.

“Hello Bokuto-san.” He said, his voice was low and smooth, singing out like silk. The other boy was stunned silent, eyes wide at the sound of his voice and the beautiful image he created. His jaw hung open slightly, but he quickly shut it.

He gave a gut wrenching smile, “Hi Akaashi!” He motioned for the boy to sit down before handing him his hot coffee. “I made it just like yesterday, I hope that’s okay!”

As the boy sits, he blushes slightly, pressing his lips into a line as he takes the cup, “That’s perfect, thank you Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou couldn’t get over the way Akaashi said his name. It came off his tongue like butter, sung like the most beautiful and calming song, did much more to his fluttering friends then he thought possible. A heavy blush settled over his cheeks and nose, “I also brought sandwiches! And cookies!” He digs into the bag on his right before turning back, “Here!”

The other gives a small smile as he takes the food and sets it on his lap, “You didn’t have to-”

“Yes I did! I didn’t want you to starve!” He hummed quietly at Akaashi’s reaction.

“Thank you.” He bit his lip again, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Bokuto observed him for another moment, “What’s your first name?” He spoke quietly, as though he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful boy.

Akaashi looked at the other, “Keiji.”

“Akaashi Keiji, Akaashi Keiji.” He rolled the name around on his tongue, eyebrows furrowing in thought. “Mines Koutarou.” He glanced up, face smoothing out. “Y’know, Keiji is such a pretty name.”

The dark haired boy smiled gently, “Thank you, I like your name as well.”

“Okay okay, favorite sport?” He seemed to bounce, his whole body had turned by now, completely facing the younger.

Keiji couldn’t help the small smile, “Volleyball, I played back in highschool.” He watched in amazement as Bokuto’s eyes lit up and he appeared to vibrate.

“No way! I played volleyball too! I was the ace, I was really good too! I was in the top 5 in Japan! What position did you play? We should play sometime! That’d be so fun!” His voice came out quickly, he didn’t even seem to take a breath.

Akaashi chuckled before speaking, “I was the setter.” He placed his hand on the other's knee, trying to ground him. “We should play, that’d be fun.”

Koutarou felt the air leave his body when Akaashi’s hand made contact with his leg. He felt a cool sensation flood his veins and he felt air flood back into his lungs. He coughed violently into his elbow before gasping, “I forgot to breathe!” He laughed, but stopped when Keiji let the most beautiful sound escape his lips. His shoulders shook, and his head curled into his body, his ears and cheeks were read as he made a mix between a giggle and a full blown laugh.

Once the younger recovered, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. “You should totally set for me sometime.” He spoke, his voice was soft and quiet and the sound made the other close his eyes.

“That’d be fun.”

“You’re so pretty ‘Kaashi.” He whispered quietly, it was more to himself then anything, but it was still audible. He was leaning his hand against his face as a form of support, his elbow propped up against his thigh.

Keiji stiffened, his neck and face rushing with heat, he bit his lip and looked down before glancing at the other, “Thank you, you’re also very pretty.”

They sat there for a while, talking on and on about favorite color, family, favorite food, best restaurant, where they grew up, high school, and a lot of volleyball. But, eventually, Akaashi had to leave to go to his next class.

He gave the taller boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek before simply saying, “I’ll call you when I get out of class.” Before turning around to leave.

It had been 6 years since the coffee incident. Akaashi was now a practicing optometrist and Bokuto still worked and co-owned his and Kuroo’s coffee shop.

The two were currently curled up in their bed, Bokuto spooning Akaashi, his nose buried into the other's hair. He hummed quietly, their skin pressed against one another was like ice in Koutarous veins. “‘Kaashi.” He whispered. “Princess.”

Keiji hummed back as a response, still wearly with sleep. It was early in the morning and he was exhausted from their previous night of activities. “Yeah honey?” He whispered.

“I love you.”

There was a slight shake from the younger, as if he was giggling, and Bokuto could almost see the red on his face. “I love you too.” He whispered. Keiji shifted so they were now holding one another, face to face. His nose was buried into the elders chest.

They held each other for a few moments before Bokuto spoke again. “Princess… I mean Keiji.” He cleared his throat, anxiety moving and wiggling its way under his skin.

“What’s bugging you? What’s wrong?” He whispers, not moving except to rub his face into the other more.

He bit his lip, “I love you, more than anything. And… and I was gonna wait to… to say this but… but I couldn’t sleep and…” He took in a breath, “Wait wait, look at me.” He gulped, watching his lover pull away from him slightly to look him in the eyes. “I… I love you. More than life, more than volleyball, more than owls-”

“More than owls huh? I must be really special.” Akaashi whispered.

A grin spread across his face, “The most special. You… you’re the most important thing to me. I… I can’t live without you and that’s why I don’t want to spend any time apart from you… so will you make me married and happiest life me?” He bit his lip… “Shit.”

“Hm… Bokuto Koutarou, I will marry you.”

Bokuto smiled, “Lemme get the ring, it's in the dresser-”

Keiji sat up as he watched the boy run to their wood dresser. “Wait, you planned this? You had a ring?” He bit his lip.

“Of course! I was gonna propose tomorrow, or I guess today, at dinner but I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I just needed to ask you and I just… I love you so much it feels like all my organs are melting.” He sighed, turning back to the boy in bed with a small black velvet box in his hand. “So, Akaashi Keiji, will you do me the honor of making me so much very happy and be my husband?” He whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he kneeled on the bed.

“Shit.” Akaashi whispered, burying his hands into his face, “Yeah. Yes. Yes I love you and I will marry you, and-” He huffed, sticking his arms out to receive a hug, sniffling hard, “God you’re perfect.”

Bokuto buried his face into his partner’s neck, “I love you, I love you I love you I love you.” He whispered. “Wait, I want to show you the ring.” He stopped, pulling away to pull out a small silver ring. The band was a thick platinum band, it had a small yellow jewel in the middle, the shade and shape resembled Bokuto’s eyes, and it made Akaashi’s heart swell.

“It’s beautiful,” Tears were streaking his cheeks, an odd grin staying on his face, “Thank you, it's perfect. I love it.” He felt small sobs rack his body.

“Try it on princess.” He whispered, bouncing slightly on his knees. He watched closely as the boy slipped it onto his left ring finger. “How’s it fit?”

Akaashi couldn’t tear his eyes away from his hand, “It's amazing, thank you.” He finally glanced back up, “You just… fuck.” He grabbed onto him and pulled him into a hug. They held onto each other like it was all that mattered, because in the end, they were all that mattered.

Bokuto Koutarou couldn’t live, couldn’t breathe without Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji couldn’t fathom the idea of life without Bokuto.

They didn’t realize it, but they were all that mattered.

They laid there, the clock ticking away, holding each other, breathing each other's scent, trying to memorize every line of their lover.


	7. DaiSuga-Smut(ish): Netflix and Confessions

It was a Saturday, Suga was staying over at Daichi’s home, his parents absent while visiting New York for their anniversary trip. The silver haired boy was sitting next to his best friend, their shoulders, arms, and thighs pressed together gently.

They were on Daichi’s bed, sitting against the headboard watching some old volleyball documentary that was on Netflix. Suga’s eyes were fixed on the screen, huffing occasionally. He was invested in the story, talking about some team in the US that went to nationals.

Daichi’s brows were knitted together as he watched the show, but he couldn’t help but spare glances at the older boy who was shifting around in his seat.

“Suga, stop squirming.” He whispered, letting out a breath.

The boy let out another exasperated breath, “I’m bored.”

“Shh, some of us are still trying to watch.” He chuckled quietly.

They were about half way through, when Suga’s face pressed against the man’s bicep and he yawned quietly. He twiddled his thumbs absent-mindedly, the two sitting for a few more minutes.

“Daichi?” Suga whispered, tilting his head to face his best friend. They’re faces were only inches apart. They were so close, so close to touching, Suga was such a tease. He could feel the other’s breath tickle his lips and face. He held his breath, moving slowly together.

Daichi’s eyes were locked on his lips, while Suga’s were locked on his eyes. He couldn’t breathe. He moved forward slowly before smashing their lips together. They felt as though they would be bruised, pressing roughly together. Daichi immediately slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, sucking on the boy's bottom lip.

He bit his lip gently, before sliding his tongue in all the way. They’re tongues danced for dominance, and ultimately Daichi won. They twisted and locked, mouths licking and biting and sucking. Teeth gnashed and left marks. Lips pressed hotly together. Suga was suffocating in the feeling.

They continue to kiss before pulling apart once more. He gasps for air, taking a breather before pressing back in, diving into it. Suga's hand comes up to Daichi’s cheek, Daichi’s hand threaded through the other boy's hair. He let out a groan as the older sucked on his bottom lip, hand moving down to his neck.

Suga moved, swinging his left leg over the others hips, straddling his friend. He grinded down gently before giving a wicked smile that screamed ‘Fuck me.’ And who was Daichi to deny his best friend?


	8. BoKuroo-Smut: Brojobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is horny and bokuto wants to give a helping hand... or mouth

Bokuto was lying in his best friends arms as they watched another horror movie. The owlish boy obviously got scared and immediately demanded his fellow captain hold him. The protection was appreciated.

His head lay on the boy's chest, arms wrapped around his torso, legs curled up so that he was pressed into his side. Kuroo’s hand was playing with the olders hair gently, eyes focussed on the moving pictures in front of him.

Kou couldn’t seem to focus, though. The sound of his friend's heartbeat pressed against his ear was melodic and was lulling him into a pleasant haze. Kuroo was saying something, he realized, but he couldn’t make his brain listen.

“Did you hear me, Bo?” The boy glanced down at him, “You asleep?”

Bokuto’s eyes drifted up slowly, freezing on the younger before shaking his head. “‘M awake, just thinking.”

Tetsuros eyes went back to the screen, occasionally glancing down at the boy in his arms who was tracing patterns onto the chest. He moved, causing Bo to sit up, and reached across the couch to grab the remote. He paused it quickly and pulled him back against his chest. “What’s going on, Bo? You’re being weird.”

His hand went back stroking the others hair gently. Bo hummed quietly and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “Sorry.” He laughed at himself.

Kuroo’s eyes scanned him and continued the relaxed movements. He smiled, “Doofus,” he ruffled the hair that hadn’t been gelled, “You’re so weird.”

“Says the chemistry major.” He spat back playfully, he stood quickly, “I’m gonna get a beer, want some?”

The younger nodded his head and unpaused the movie, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, legs spreading widely. His eyes were focussed on the screen until the owl stumbled over the rug and into the room with two cold beers in hand.

He instinctively held one out to his friend and smiled. He sat back down, slotted in the space of Kuroo’s side. The movie progressed and eventually, Bokuto’s eyes felt heavy. He set the drink down onto the coffee table and laid down on Tetsu’s lap, unusual sparks shooting through his veins filled with excitement.

The raven haired boy's hand immediately tangled with the soft white hair and carded through it. Everything was running smoothly until the killer was in the middle of a sex scene with a blonde girl with big tits.

Both boys didn’t move an inch, obviously they had seen shit like this before. But as the scene progressed, Kou felt something hard press against the back of his head. He wasn’t exactly sure what the protocol was when your best bro gets a hard on while you’re laying in his lap.

“Dude.” Kuroo’s voice startled him, “That girl is so damn hot.” Koutarou nodded his head, which made his best friend let out a low groan. “Shit, sorry.” His hand left the boys hair immediately and motioned for him to get off.

Bo giggled but sat up and faced the boy, “Bro, I don’t mind, people are hot.” He rubbed the back of his head anxiously, his face and neck heating up. “If you want you can do whatever you need, I don’t care.”

Kuroo glanced at him a few times, “Yeah, I mean guys do shit like this all the time, right?” He laughed and mimicked his friends' movements.

“Yeah, I’ve seen tons of porn like that.” He barked, clutching his stomach.

“My god, Bo, you are so fucking gay I’m going to explode.” His eyes rolled as he reached for his growing erection. Most guys would probably be uncomfortable jerking off in front of there best friends, who also happen to be openly gay, but he really didn’t mind.

Kou’s eyes widened quickly before glancing away, leaning against the couch and focusing his eyes on the TV which now was showing the same blonde covered in blood.

“Shit.”

It was the bittersweet hiss that sounded from next to him. His throat clenched, a lump quickly forming and burning. A pit growing in his stomach as heat rushed to his crotch, his dick twitching in its confines. ‘Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard.’ He chanted in his head.

“Fuck… fuck…”

His voice was getting rougher and deeper as he continued to touch himself. The owl’s brows furrowed, trying his hardest to focus on the violent show, instead of his best friend (aka the man he may not have been pining over for the past seven years) moaning next to him.

‘One glance. One glance can’t hurt.’

He was very wrong. The man’s head was thrown back, eyes squeezed in pleasure, hand moving quickly over his large erection that was a flushed pink, dripping with precum. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, mouth hung open slightly, his chest heaving, and arm straining to keep such a pace. It may just have been the most erotic scene ever.

Bokuto turned back to the TV, ‘shit.’ He was definitely hard now. Maybe he could just… palm himself a little… just relieve a little pressure. He bit his lip as his hand squeezed aggressively he-

“Kou?”

Bokuto’s hand flew to his knee and his head snapped to his right, “Yep?” He squeaked out.

“Uh…” Kuroo’s brows furrowed and he glanced to the floor, “Have you ever given a blowjob?” He wasn’t making eye contact, which wasn’t usual for the cat, and Bo hated not seeing those pretty hazel eyes trained on him.

He tilted his head to the side, like a confused little puppy, “Dude. Of course.”

“Uh…” He stammered, “Well…”

A smirk spread across the olders face, “Why? You want me to suck you off?” He teased. Really. It was supposed to be a joke (as long as you ignore the hint of hope creeping into his voice).

“Yes.” Tetsurou’s eyes were fixed on his hands that were covering his… very hard cock.

Silence settled over the room, suffocating both men. The pause sent Kuroo’s nerves into an absolute frenzy. He shouldn’t have even said it, his stomach was doing backflips, his brain realizing that he had just fucked up their friendship.

“Okay.” He spoke, his voice low, just above a whisper.

Hazel eyes darted up to him, “Really?”

“Yeah.” He said quietly, “I mean, it's not like we plan on dating. Just two bros helping each other get off.” A pink tongue darted out to lick soft pink lips. “Right?”

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah, exactly.”

Kou stood before kneeling in front of him. “Lift your hips.” His voice was soft, eyes focussed as he examined the length in front of him. As he did so, the older helped him to shuffle his pants and boxers off his hips. Bo pulled the fabric down to the younger's feet before pulling them off completely.

When he glanced up to the ravens face he smiled, “Relax.” The other was blushing unreasonably, eyes trained on his every movement. “Just close your eyes and imagine I’m a pretty girl.”

“Ok.” He croaked. His eyes shut quickly and he pursed his lips.

Bo felt a sharp pain in his chest, but quickly ignored it, instead looking back to the thick dick in front of him. He swallowed before licking at the tip eagerly, and God did he taste good. He licked it a few more times, lapping up the precum, before taking it into his mouth. He sucked lightly at it before backing away, only to receive Kuroo’s bucking into his face.

He smiled, and moved down to the base and licked his way around it. Once he was done, he moved back to the tip and took it into his mouth, inching down as far as he could. He moved up and down the shaft while gaining speed before he felt a hand threading through his hair.

He looked up, seeing the man above him with his eyes shut, jaw slack, face red was mind blowingly perfect. The silver haired man moaned at the sight, sending perfect vibrations up Kuroo’s dick, making him shudder and groan.

“Fuck…”

The grip on his hair tightened and pulled slightly forward. Bokuto understood what he needed and moved towards the base, the tip prodding at the back of his throat angrily. He was thankful that through years of practice and his freshmen hoe faze, his gag reflex was tamed.

“Holy shit…” He hissed, “Fuck… dude.”

He hummed and reached to his own straining cock, palming himself through his sweatpants. He backed up and when he released his dick he made a lewd pop. He panted a little before moving back to Kuroo, sucking on his thigh and using his right hand to start jerking him off.

“Fuck,” He heaved, “Fuck… Bo.”

Koutarou took him in once again, bobbing his head as he moved towards the base. He couldn’t get all the way, Kuroo was too big, but he was close. He bucked once more into his mouth, continuing to move in and out of his mouth.

He backed off again, “Kuroo,” the youngers eyes open and he chokes at the sigt of his best friend on his knees, lips covered in spit, eyes wide, face red, “You can fuck my face if you want. Seriously, you can be rough I’ll be fine.”

He nodded, licking his lips eagerly, “Okay.” The wind was knocked out of him when his friend looked back to his dick with hungry eyes. He couldn’t close his eyes this time as he eagerly took him into his mouth and went as far as he could before stopping and glancing up at him with glistening eyes. “Shit.”

Tetsurou moved his hips experimentally, threading his fingers through that soft hair. He began thrusting harder, faster, inching closer to his release. Beneath him was a heavenly image of the boy rolling his eyes back into his head, palming himself, gasping and choking on him, which was oddly arousing.

“Shit… Kou-fuck-” He couldn’t get the words out as he came into the mans mouth, his orgasm hitting him harder than he remembers happening before.

Bokuto helped him through, swallowing and moaning desperately as he too, reached his own climax. After a few seconds, he slowly pulled off to take a breath. “Good?”

“Yeah… thanks.” He breathed, running a hand through his hair and relaxing against the couch. “C’mere, I always cuddle after sex, even if its just a blowjob.”

He nodded sleepily, “I like cuddles.”

“I know dummy,” He snorted, pulling him into his lap and shifting so he was lying on the couch, Bokuto curled into his chest. “You smell weird.”

He giggled, “I just had your dick in my mouth, not to mention I swallowed.”

“Ew! Why’d you do that?” He laughed and rubbed the owls back, slow and comforting.

Bo nuzzled into the crook of his neck lazily, “You were holding my head, I couldn’t not… dummy.”

“‘M sorry.” He mumbled into sweet soft hair, pressing a soft kiss to the locks of hair. They laid there silently, the olders breath evening out slightly as he drifted into a drowsy almost-sleep, Kuro rubbing his back and arm to soothe him. The boy couldn’t help but soak up the tooth rotting domesticity of it all, and he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted Bo to move.

“Kou?”

“Hm?”

There was a pause, “I think I’m in love with you.”


	9. EnnoTana-Smut: Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i started this a while ago so its not the best and it didn't go where i wanted it to. basically tanaka being in love and horny

Tanaka was a teenage boy, and one of the consequences of being a teenage boy was being excruciatingly horny. Everyday after practice he’d wander home to take a shower which usually ended with him watching porn and jerking off.

A recent problem that seems to have surfaced is that his volleyball Captain, Ennoshita, was hotter than any guy he’d ever seen. His ass was perfect and when he stood behind him in practice he almost always passed out. His thighs were muscular and defined, and would probably be delicious to take a bite of. His chest was broad, and slightly muscular but lean. His eyes were big and a deep brown that could consume Ryu anyday.

So, he unfortunately tended to think about the 18 year old Captain when he touched himself, no matter how hard he tried to keep his mind away from such thoughts.

Tanaka was openly bisexual, although he had a major preference for women. But, sometimes he’d fall madly in love with a guy on TV, or a pretty boy in his class, or some hot dude from some porn video.

Another awful part about having this growing… attraction to Chikara was hanging out with him. After his second year ended, he started hanging out with him more, since Noya was always over at Asahi’s house since they finally admitted their feelings and got together. It started with going out to get food, then they were at each other's house, then they were sleeping over at one another's house.

And here he was, helping his captain make the futon on his bedroom floor. Saeko was gone for the weekend, she was going to a wedding in Tokyo, leaving Ryu home alone. Chikara was talking about volleyball and how he was worried since their training camp was coming up, but Ryu wasn’t listening.

He wasn’t listening because dear god, Chikara wasn’t wearing a shirt while he bent over to arrange the pillows. Dear god he was fucked.

“Tanaka?” He spoke, snapping the younger out of his fantasies of those arms.

His eyes snap up, blush spreading across his face, “Yeah huh?”

Ennoshita simply laughed and shook his head before continuing his original movements. Shortly after, he was putting on some documentary about the making of A Nightmare Before Christmas. “Hey I’m gonna hop in the shower.” The bald boy hummed, the other simply nodding his head, eyes trained on the screen.

He scampered off quickly and hopped in the shower downstairs. He let his mind drift back to those heavenly arms, what they would feel like under his palms, what they would look like flexing around him.

His hand quickly moved to his growing erection, letting out a quiet moan as he did so. He let out a breath before stroking slowly. His imagination ran wild, images of the beautiful boy infecting his brain.

He imagined him over him,  _ why? He always thought he’d top… _ He imagined him trailing hot kisses down his neck and chest, whispering in his ear and sucking on his lobe. _ “God, Ryu, you don’t know what you do to me, do you?”  _ That sentence makes him gasp, stroking faster.

_ “Ryu, do you wanna know just what I’m going to do to you?” _ “Yes” he gasped,  _ “I’m going to eat you out until you can’t speak, and then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move. Would you like that? Would you like me to ruin you?” _ “Yes… please” he whispered shakily.  _ “Beg for it.” _

He muled, and then bit his lip… Chikara was right up stairs and he couldn’t decide if it was hot or terrifying. He imagined pleading for him, to touch him, to make him come.  _ “So pretty, aren’t you? So beautiful when you beg.” He could practically see his hands trailing down his body, kissing his hips and thighs, licking his tip before smirking and pulling away. _

_ He could see him spreading his legs and licking down to his hole, gasping as he would feel a tongue prodding before pushing in.  _ He grimaced and decided to push in a finger, he had never done it but… this new fantasy had him curious, and god he did not fucking regret it.

_ “You taste so good Ryu, love you on my tongue.” He breathed, before he would dive back in. He would imagine him licking him out before fingering him. “Can’t wait to be inside you. Can’t wait to fuck you sensless, mark you up and let everyone know who you belong to.” Then he would stop, he would stroke himself and push in. _

Ryu moaned,  _ “Shh baby, can’t let anyone hear you.” _ God his brain was so hot.  _ He would be huge, stretch him so good and would probably swear. “Fuck baby, you feel so good around my cock.” He muled, “You were made for me to fuck.” _

The thoughts didn’t stop until he was coming down the drain with a strangled moan. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself. Tanaka stepped out of the shower with a sigh, examining his face in the mirror and wrapping a towel around his waist. The guilt hit him hard, “God I’m so fucked.”


	10. KuroKen-Fluff: Please Never Fall in Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short and fluffy story inspired by the song "please never fall in love again" by Ollie MN, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aTNoZihD7Q
> 
> this chapter is a kind of request from 'IJustLikeToReadFanFiction' i didn't know if you wanted smut or fluff and then my brain threw this up, so i hope you enjoy!  
> (go check them out: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustLikeToReadFanFiction/pseuds/IJustLikeToReadFanFiction)

Kenma is a shit communicator, anyone can tell you that. He’s terrible at talking to others, especially when he’s anxious, so he just buries himself in games.

Kenma was better at talking to Kuroo, he felt like he could tell him anything. He could tell him to be quiet, to leave him alone, to hold his hand when he was upset, but it changed when they confessed.

It had been after Kuroo graduated, it was a sticky summer afternoon and the two were cuddling on Kenma’s bed playing games when Kuroo whispered in the younger’s ear those three simple words: “I love you.”

Which obviously caused Kenma to falter and lose the game, but it didn’t seem to matter when Kenma turned around with a quirked eyebrow. “What?”

Kuroo had simply smiled and rubbed the boy's sides and repeated himself as if it was completely natural. “I love you, and I want to date you, and when we’re older I want to marry you.”

“Oh.” Kenma’s eyes had moved to his fidgeting hands, picking at his nails as he thought. “Okay.”

Which caused Kuroo to snort and laugh like an ungly hyena, “Okay? That’s not what I was expecting.” He was grinning, but Kenma knew he was nervous, hich as an odd thought.

“I mean that we can date.” Hehuffed, eyes glancing up occasionally.

“Okay.” Kuroo smiled and ran a hand on his back soothingly before declaring that he was better at Mario Kart then Kenma because he crushed him.

Their relationship moved slowly. Kuroo told the blonde that he loved him everyday, usually multiple times a day, which Kenma thoroughly enjoyed but he never said it back. They had their first kiss three months later, Kuroo claims it was a long three months which Kenma agreed, but Kuroo didn’t need to know that. Kenma finally told Kuro he loved him seven months into their relationship.

They had been curled up in Kuroo’s bed-a twin sized bed-watching a movie when Kenma said it. He didn’t expect Kuroo to cry, but he did. He cried and Kenma learned just how pretty his boyfriend was when he cried. He was quiet and only small tears had streamed down his face before he pulled Kenma into a kiss. He kissed him as if he was the most delicate and most important thing on earth, holding him close and rubbing his back. Then he whispered those special words back.

They didn’t have sex for a while. The first time they made out was seven months in too, after he told Kuroo just how much he meant to him, but it never progressed past that. The first thing that seemed remotely sexual was maybe eight months in when they had humped each other during a makeout session preceded by some grinding. It resulted in Kuroo going to the bathroom for thirty minutes and Kenma sitting alone in his room with a hard on.

That was about as far as they were going until fourteen months in, when Kuroo gave Kenma a handjob before jerking himself off. It was extremely hot and Kenma enjoyed it more than touching himself alone at night to the thought of his boyfriend. They started blowing each other about a month later, an even more heavenly experience. And that was as far as they would go, at least until Kenma graduated and moved in with his boyfriend.

Kuroo was surprisingly a delight to live with, and now he wasn’t three hours away, instead he was just a room away from where Kenma slept. The taller cooked for both boys as well as cleaned their small apartment, he did the laundry and the dishes and never failed to make sure Kenma worked.

Kuroo was in college and studying to get his chemistry degree while his much shorter boyfriend wasn’t in college, rather working as a twitch streamer and occasionally uploading YouTube videos. He also had a part time job at GameStop to get some extra cash to help pay for their apartment and for his gaming setup.

Kenma liked having his own bedroom, he wasn’t really ready to share a bed with his boyfriend full time and he thoroughly enjoyed spreading out. Although their apartment only had two bedrooms and his gaming setup was slowly taking up his room.

Kenma would occasionally sneak into Kuroo’s bedroom and slip into his bed to be cuddled at 1am, and Kuroo never complained. Most of the time he’d wake up as Kenma snuggled into him and would kiss his forehead and whisper a simple “I love you kitten, goodnight.”

So in short, Kenma loved living with his boyfriend.

He loved the kisses he’d give him on the forehead after he’d wake up before he’d go off to class when Kenma was still half asleep. He loved the surprise hugs he’d get when Kuroo would come home. He loved Kuroo.

So about fifteen months in, making out, blowjobs, and hanjobs just didn’t seem to be enough to Kenma anymore. And after that, he couldn’t get enough. Kenma would jump Kuroo whenever had the time or chance, and after he’d cuddle with Kuroo and play games while his big boyfriend would play with his hair and whisper how much he loves him in his ear.

After a fairly long and exhausting round of mind-blowing sex, Kenma was burying his face into Kuroo’s chest listening to his boyfriends sweet and soothing words.

“You were so good, kitten.” His voice was low and quiet, just above a whisper and it made Kenma shiver. Kuroo’s hand was rubbing and massaging his head gently, “I love you.”

Kenma mumbled into his shirt, telling him he loved him too, but Kuroo couldn’t understand what he had said. He heard “Mm yofv pfhu.” Kuroo chuckled, causing Kenma to shift.

“You are so pretty. Just the absolute prettiest.” He whispered, placing kisses on his hair. “I love you, kitten.”

They laid there quietly, cuddling and kissing lazily, until Kenma dozed off. Kuroo watched his boyfriend, his breath even and his hair falling in front of his face, his cheeks a dusty pink. His heart physically hurt because he realized just how in love he was with this boy.

He had fallen for this boy and he was in deeper than he thought was possible. He would do absolutely anything just to make him smile or hear his laugh. He would jump in front of a train for him. He loved him more than words could comprehend.

It was like a stinging burn in his chest when the younger would give him a small smile, he felt nauseous when he thought about losing him and his head spun when he imagined Kenma feeling alone. He was in so deep that he was going to die at the thought of being without his precious kitten.

It's cheesy, yes, but isn’t that just love?

When Kenma woke up the next day, he kissed Kuroo to wake him up, “I love you, Kuro.” He whispered into his ear as he lazily kissed down his jaw before moving back to take his lips.

Kuroo gave him a small smile, “I love you too, kitten.” He giggled back, snaking his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

Kenma giggled back, giddy from sleep and the smell of his lover and his taste on his tongue, “Will you stay and sing to me?”

“Yes, kitten. I will cuddle and sing to you.” Kuroo beamed, kissing his boyfriend's hair again and holding him close. He began humming before he sang in a deep yet soothing voice:

_ “Could've been one lonely night, just like the others. But you lit up my life. This is what it's like to be lovers. You and me need never be lonely again, spin with me endlessly or at least until the end. Please never fall in love again. Oh, please never fall in love again. And if some other guy catches your eye please, just text me your goodbye, you know I don't look pretty when I cry, and I don't want that to be your final glimpse of me, baby. But if you could please return my shrek DVD's maybe. Please never fall in love again. Oh, please never fall in love again.” _

Kenma wiped at his eyes and sniffed, “I pinky promise I will never fall in love again.”

Kuroo smiled, “I pinky promise I will never fall in love again either.”


	11. KiyoYachi-Smut(ish): Bad Idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by an anonymous reader who asked for top yachi. i'm shit at any smut with women, but an attempt was made. this was inspired by 'bad idea' by the wonderful girl in red. definitely go check the song out! this is really short and simple so i'm sorry if it sucks! also thank you to everyone who's been requesting and leaving kudos, i did not expect anyone to see this!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4i5JgzcVP5Q

_ It was a bad idea _

_ Calling you up _

_ Was such a bad idea _

_ 'Cause now I'm even more lost _

Kiyoko knew it was probably a mistake calling her ex up at 1am, but here she was, calling the pretty blonde girl and begging her to come over.

_ It was a bad idea _

_ To think you were the one _

_ Was such a bad idea _

_ 'Cause now everything's wrong _

Shimizu was sitting on her couch, leg bouncing anxiously as she waited for Yachi to knock on her door.

_ You put your hands under my shirt _

_ Undid my bra and said these words _

_ "Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts" _

_ You pushed me up against my wall _

_ Threw my clothes down on the floor _

_ "Darling, are you ready for more?" _

She gasped as Yachi led her to her bed, both ripping off one another's clothes as they went. Their mouths were connected, taking each other in as much as they could.

_ It was a bad idea _

_ Calling you up _

_ Was such a bad idea _

_ I'm totally fucked _

_ It was a bad idea _

_ To think I could stop _

_ Was such a bad idea _

_ I can't get enough _

Kiyoko was unable to stop herself, she knew it too. Here she was, getting eaten out by her old girlfriend who lived over an hour away.

_ It was a bad idea _

_ Needing you so late _

_ Was such a bad idea _

_ 'Cause I can't think straight _

_ It was a bad idea _

_ To bring you back home _

_ Was such a bad idea _

_ I need to be alone _

She couldn’t stop. Yachi’s hands, mouth, and lips were addicting, Kiyoko felt like she couldn’t get enough. Panting and gasping as her mind spinned.

_ Bad idea _

_ Bad idea _

_ Bad idea _

_ Bad idea _

And now, here she sat alone in her apartment, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t help but love Yachi, even when Yachi didn’t feel the same.


	12. KageHina-Smut: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama and hinata plan there first time together. its a lot more awkward then they expected..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting unfinished in google docs for a few weeks so i tried to wrap it up, so i'm sorry the end is rushed and kinda shitty. anyways, enjoy!

Kageyama and Hinata had been dating for almost ten months, which both boys would describe as the most perfect, most bestest ten months of their lives. Going into their third year of high school together as a couple was definitely the most amazing feeling ever.

When they first got together after Kags confessed after the big fight they had. He had walked over to Shoyo’s home and knocked on the window at 2am before apologizing, which ended with him wiping at his eyes and telling him he was in love with the small boy.

He didn’t expect the orange headed boy to reciprocate his feelings, but when he climbed out of his bedroom window to hug him he had blushed and couldn’t respond. But they had agreed to start dating, which didn’t necessarily change the relationship to much.

But now Kageyama would hold the olders hand sometimes when they were alone or just with the team. Now Hinata would give the raven haired boy a peck on the cheek whenever they said goodbye, which then progressed to a peck on the lips. Now Hinata and Kageyama were with one another 24/7 and practically attached at the hip.

But nothing had ever progressed beyond occasional cuddling, kisses, and holding hands, and that was completely fine with both of them, until it wasn’t.

Until Kageyama was cuddlier than usual, Hinata initiated more passionate makeout sessions, both boys thinking about the other at night when they weren’t together. Until Hinata finally asked.

So, they decided to have sex. But, obviously both the boys were virgins, so they had no clue what they were doing. And then they were both biting their cheeks and fidgeting in their seats as they asked Suga what they may need for such an adventure.

Suga really was the best mom, even though he had already moved to Tokyo for college and wasn’t on the same team as the two, he offered to help.

“First, lube. You’re gonna want lots of it, it makes the process… easier and less painful. You're also gonna want to take it slow, it's your first time and you want to be careful. Uh, you also want to use protection, do you guys have condoms?”

The boys blinked before shaking their heads and fidgeting before looking back to the screen they were using to FaceTime the older man.

He frowned, “Okay, well that’s really important, um… do you have somewhere you can…?”

“No…” Kages said quietly.

Suga nodded, “Okay, I’m sure I can get you a hotel.” He bit his lip, “Be really careful.”

“Baby.” A soft groan came from off screen before large arms wrapped around the silver haired boy's waist, “Who’re you talking to?” Daichi bent down into frame and beamed, “Aww, do you miss us?”

Hinata chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah…”

“I have to go! This big baby needs attention,” Suga laughed, “I’ll text you about this later, okay?”

And so the plan was set in motion, Suga had gotten a hotel for them on their eleven month anniversary so they could have time to prepare. Kageyama had gone out and bought a very large bottle of lube and a box of condoms, unfortunately he had accidentally gone to Coach Ukai’s shop… let’s just say that was an extremely awkward situation.

They had done some more research online, which led to Hinata panicking because ‘What if it hurts?’ ‘Can you rip my… y’know?’

When the day came, both boys waddled out of class together and excused themselves from practice before clasping hands and walking to the hotel. After checking in, and Kags thoroughly inspecting the very fancy room, they laid on the bed.

“Now what?” Hinata asked quietly, his voice just above a whisper.

The younger sighed, “We have sex.”

The ginger laughed, “That was so romantic Bakeyama.”

“Hm, yeah, I know.” He hummed, turning onto his side to pull his boyfriend into his arms, “C’mere your too far away.” They snuggled into one another's arms, the boy placing a kiss on the gingers hair.

“Kiss.” The older demanded, puckering his lips and turning towards his lover. And who was Kageyama to deny an angel anything?

So he leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips, enjoying the softness that they held. The kiss didn’t stay innocent for long, because the raven couldn’t keep himself from biting and nipping at his lower lip. Couldn’t help sucking until he finally let him in, his tongue delving in to explore.

Kissing Hinata always took his breath away, made something inside him twist with excitement and pleasure. Made him crave more,  _ need _ more. He liked the sounds he could pull from those pretty lips, the groans, the breaths, the moans.

“Tobio…” He gasped as he bit at his neck, and for some reason, that made him harden more than he thought possible. So he kept sucking and biting at his neck until the ginger was pawing at him to stop, “Want you…” He mumbled, a blush very apparent on his flawless skin.

He nodded, biting his lip as anxiety filled right next to the arousal. “I’ll take your shirt off.”

“Don’t tell me, just do it.” He huffed, watching as Kage’s fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously before slowly pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor.

They had seen each other shirtless plenty of times, even when making out, but for some reason he was shaking. “Okay, your turn!” The ginger smiled before reaching for his buttoned shirt, fiddling with the buttons.

At this point, Kageyama was on top of Hinata, his right arm holding him above him, his legs straddling the olders hips. He swallowed and watched as he fiddled with the buttons, anxiety hitting him like a load of bricks. He was really embarrassed with his body, he didn’t like taking his shirt off in front of people, and he felt like being naked in front of someone else was absolutely terrifying. But he trusted Hinata, because he loved him.

When his shirt was next to his lovers, he leaned down and kissed him again. “Now what?” His voice gave away the pure terror he felt, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind all that much.

“We take off our pants, I think.” He giggled and pulled him on top of himself, placing a wet opened mouth kiss.

When the kiss ended, Kageyama felt like he was in heaven. Slowly unbuckling his boyfriend's belt and slipping it off and unbuttoning his school pants. “Tobio… that was fucking hot.” He gasped, arching his back slightly.

The younger's face heated up more, but he continued his ministrations and unzipped them before pulling them down slowly. When they were off he bit his lip, “You’re… really pretty…” He stuttered out.

Shoyo laughed, before kissing him again, “Thank you, now take off your pants… pretty please… Tobio.” He purred out the name and giggled as his boyfriend fumbled nervously to shuck off his own pants. When they were off the tip of his cock could be seen peeking out of his blue boxers. “Holy crap, Tobio your… really big.”

“Uh… thanks…” He rubbed the back of his neck, sitting on the others thighs, unsure of his next move. “Shoyo…” He whispered.

The ginger hummed, “Like it when you say my name.” His arms moved to the others hands, holding them in his own. “Do you have the condom, and the lube?”

“Yeah,” He stood quickly, which resulted in him tripping and falling onto the floor and a few ‘Shut up Boke Hinata Boke’ before grabbing said items out of his black backpack, “Here.” After handing him the items they sat quietly.

“Now what?” Tobio whispered, looking at the items laid on the bed.

Shoyo’s eyes roll, “Well now you have to use the lube dummy, and then we…”

Kages huffed a breath and picked up the large bottle, “How much?” He asked, pouring a small amount into his hand.

“More than that! Remember Suga-san said you have to use lots or else it’ll hurt.” The shorter’s arms reached over and squeezed, a pile forming in the tallers hands quickly. He bit his lip, “That looks good for now.”

He played with the odd slippery substance in his hand before moving towards his tiny boyfriend, “Take off your underwear.” His brows furrowed as he watched the older fumble slightly, revealing his small cock. Well it wasn't small persay, but it was smaller significantly compared to Kageyama himself. Once they too, had been discarded the boy spoke again, “So I just…”

The ginger nodded, splaying onto his back haphazardly and closing his eyes. Tobio prodded at the small hole, pink and puckered, before slipping his finger in. He glanced to Hinata, who was currently making a face. It looked like he was uncomfortable, his nose scrunching, brows knitted, lips curved downwards, hands gripping the blanket.

“Does it hurt?” He asked carefully, eyes darting between his face and his hole. “Do we need more lube?”

The boy shook his head, “No, well maybe. It just feels weird and really really cold.” His fingers traced up the others arms gently, “Keep going ‘m okay.”

A small nod before he started moving his finger in and out, “I’m gonna get more lube-”

“No we have plenty.” Shoyo’s hands tried to stop the boy, but caused watery lube to spill out on his stomach and all over his hands. “Bakeyama! That’s gross, you made a huge mess!” The decoy huffed and flung his arms around.

Kageyama’s jaw dropped, “Uh! No! You were the one who- you were- you did-” He flung his own arms in a similar way, causing the lubricant to also spread. “Shit, it's fine, help me get you ready.” He bit his lip anxiously, collecting some from the pile on the olders stomach and moving back to the twitching muscle.

His finger slipped in with ease and he moved it in and out slowly, Hinata making small ‘ah’ sounds as he continued. “Faster.” His hands moved to his back, hands covered in lube, causing the younger to grimace but kept quiet.

His pace increased, before he added a second. Although, Tobio panicked slightly when Shoyo’s back arched off the bed and moaned. When Hinata’s hands intertwined his fingers into his hair, Kageyama spat, “Hinata don’t put your fucking hands in my hair when they’re covered in that shit!”

The ginger snapped back, “It washes out fuckwad!” His hands withdrew and folded over his chest stubbornly. His head turned to the side and he pouted, “I can’t believe you.”

“You can’t believe I don’t want that nasty shit all over me?” He laughed, a pretty smile spreading over his smooth features.

The smile on his boyfriend's face made Hinata’s heart melt, “Well, you covered me in it.” They shared a small chuckle before he moaned, “Mm…”

After a few more quiet minutes pass, both boys staring at each other with admiration, “Can I put three in?” Tobio’s voice was rough, eyes making direct contact with his little boyfriend, “Please?”

“Yes. Yeah yeah that’s fine.” Shoyo hummed, eyes shut as he groaned and shook. “It feels really good.”

Kageyama smiled, “Good, good.” He added a third finger, which was quite a stretch. He allowed a few seconds to allow his boyfriend to adjust before moving them in and out. “Tell me when you're ready.”

“Just a little longer, I think.” The statement came out, breaking my groans and soft gasping sounds. Tobio was sure he had never been harder in his life.

A few minutes later, “Stop, stop!” The sound scared Kages, and he froze immediately, “I don’t wanna come yet.” Hinata let out a breath and squeezed his eyes.

“I haven’t even touched your dick and you're that close?” It sounds cocky, but the younger was genuinely shocked at the thought, his face showed this clearly, wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

Shoyo scowled, “Don’t be mean!”

“I’m not trying to be mean! I just… wow.” He rolled his eyes before kissing the boys forehead lightly, “Are you ready, do you think? Do you need more time?”

He chuckled, “Yeah, I’m ready, but I’ll kill you if you don’t go slow.”

As Tobio withdrew his fingers he smiled, “Okay,” he pulled on a condom and added yet again, more lube. After a few hard tugs, and Hinata’s incessant whining, he aligned his hips with the boy's hole. He pushed in slowly, stopping once the tip was enveloped, and groaned. “Fuck, fuck.” He hissed, squeezing his lovers arm as he froze, trying to allow him to adjust to the intrusion.

“Shit, keep going!” Hinata tapped on his arm, almost seeming to be upset at the gentle manner he was showing. “C’mon, I want more!”

“Okay!” He giggled, later though he would deny this heavily, and pushed in slowly. “Fuck, you feel good.” Tobio’s eyes shut involuntarily as he tries to handle the growing pressure he feels in his stomach.

Shoyo’s eyes looked up at him, full of innocence and pure sincerity, “What do I feel like?”

The boy blushed, bit his lip, before whispering, “Uh… you’re really tight, and warm, and… you… fuck I’m sorry uh…” He rubbed at his eye, swallowing a lump in his throat, “Just… you feel… I don’t know perfect.”

The ginger’s face heated up, ears turning bright pink, “Thank you.” He whispered.

They sighed together in unison as he bottomed out. “I love you, Shoyo.”

“I love you too, Tobio. Please move.”

He withdrew his length slightly, maybe an inch, before inching back in. His pace began slow, but as both became more desperate, they speeded up, Hinata’s hips meeting each thrust that his boyfriend gave him. Both moaned and gasped as they neared their orgasms.

When Hinata came without warning, it spread all across his chest and onto his face, which inevitably made Kageyama come too.

“Shoyo, holy shit that was hot.” Kags hummed as he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. His chest heaved as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

The tangerine nodded his head and hummed, curling in on his boyfriend and passing out. Tobio smiled, playing with his boyfriend's hair and kissing his forehead as he thanked every god that he was able to love such an amazing ball of sunshine.


End file.
